


О двух влюбленных

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: за основу взята гипотеза,что первый вариант пьесы «Ромео и Джульетта» был написан и поставлен около 1592 года (при жизни Кристофера Марло), авторский перевод текста «Ромео и Джульетты» (за исключением сонета, обращенного к Джульетте). Гарри и Генри — два равнозначных варианта имени Генрих, Гарри — более интимный его вариант.





	О двух влюбленных

— Чего вы оба лыбитесь? — успев спросить об этом десятком различных манер и тонов, Джеймс Бербедж вопрошал снова, подбирая одиннадцатый. — Что смешного в том, что мой родной сын прячется от меня в такую минуту? Да что там прячется… 

Кит Марло, сидя плечо к плечу с Уиллом Шекспиром, с интересом и соучастием следил одними глазами за метаниями владельца славного «Театра». Старик бегал туда-сюда, растеряв всякое достоинство, если оно у него и было, останавливался, как вкопанный, чтобы схватиться за лысеющую голову, и опять бросался из угла в угол — ну точно цепной медведь Филиппа Хенслоу, у которого отняли смачную, переполненную мозгом кость. 

— Но твой сын жив, а разбитый нос когда-нибудь заживет без единого рубца. И не стоит разводить шум да гам до самого Смитфилда, или, тем более — Вестминстера. 

Бербедж развернулся к нему, будто его ударили в спину, и сверкнул покрасневшими после бессонной ночи глазами. Может быть, как-то так он играл короля Горбодака в свои лучшие годы — его рык мог сейчас соперничать с раскатами знаменитой луженой глотки Неда Аллена:

— Рубца?! Ты сказал — рубца? Ты прятал моего сына, занимался с ним хрен знает чем всю ночь, пока его мать рвала на себе волосы от горя, не зная, где он и что с ним, ты… И ты говоришь мне о рубцах? Вот где рубцы, вот где!

Важно покивав, пока старый Джеймс отполированным сотней репетиций движений колотил себя туда, где билось его львиное сердце, Кит изобразил аплодисменты. 

— Какая игра, какой пыл. Браво, Джим, еще немного — и я расплАчусь. Но вот только — когда он захочет тебя видеть, спросишь его сам, помешало ли что-нибудь его сну. 

— Кто будет играть ебаного Ромео, я спрашиваю?! — заходя на пятый круг, Бербедж в который раз сменил тему разговора на вторую из двух возможных. Вывески и листовки, изображающие розы, кинжалы, башни Вероны пышной и пару придурошных юных влюбленных, пестрели по всему Шордичу — а уж сколько их было в Сити, сам Бог не ведал. Пока Кит с Уиллом добрались до Холли Велл, их успели несколько раз спросить, намерен ли великолепный, сиятельный, сшибающий дамские сердца, как мишени, Ричард Бербедж играть в сегодняшнем спектакле, и будут ли на нем его знаменитые штаны с золотой искоркой. — Значит так. Если он не появится сам через час, я пойду к нему, и… 

— Ко мне, попрошу, — поправил Кит с гаденькой улыбкой, как бы задумчиво поигрывая жемчужной серьгой в ухе. Поглядывая на Бербеджа искоса, продолжил: — Выходит, мне прямиком здесь, в обители Муз, угрожают взломом? Хороши дела, ничего не попишешь. Я, можно сказать, в ужасе. Ты же, вломившись ко мне в дом, будешь в еще большем.

Дверь в хозяйскую каморку, прочерченную косыми лучами пыльного света из небольшого окошка, сухо хлопнула. Внутри показалась кудрявая, старательно завитая к спектаклю голова юного Гофа. 

— Мастер Бербедж, — озабоченно изрекла нежная нимфа. — Кемп велел передать, что не намерен сегодня играть кормилицу. «Пока наших парней констебли арестовывают прямо на сцене, а кое-кто и пальцем не согласен пошевелить на этот счет, пусть сосут чью угодно сиську, а то и то, что пониже», — так вот и сказал, сэр. 

Закричав, как раненый медведь, Джеймс Бербедж схватил со стола книгу счетов, и что есть мочи шарахнул ею о пол. Запорхали плохо прошитые по корешку листы. Пыль, на солнце больше похожая на золотой порох с крыл игривых фей, вспорхнула и взвилась облаком, защекотала в носу. 

Уилл, доселе молчавший, от души чихнул, тряхнув волосами. 

И заговорил. 

— Ромео могу сыграть я — текст мне уж точно не придется заучивать. 

— Допустим, — Джейме все еще хмурился. — А кто будет играть нянюшку? Он? — короткий кивок в сторону ухмыльнувшегося Кита. 

— Нянюшку… — начал Уилл, но не закончил. Дверь в очередной раз с треском распахнулась, и в комнату, лавируя между мебелью, боком втиснулся Джорджи Пил.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — голос его, перекатывающийся, как и сам Пил, зарокотал, теряясь среди мебели, тетрадей с пьесами и тканей. — По городу ходят самые разные слухи: что «Театр» снесли с лица земли, что Ричарда арестовал Топклифф, что всю труппу во главе с вами, мастер Бербедж, поместили в Тауэр. Рад убедиться, что это не так… Мое почтение, Кит.

— И наше вам почтение, мастер Пил, — потерянно просипел Бербедж. На его челе начинала зарождаться некая мысль, находящаяся на грани того, чтобы сделаться всем понятной и ясной, как Божий день, выигранный «Театром» у жестокосердной судьбы. 

— Ты, — Кит бесцеремонно указал пальцем прямиком на круглое, сияющее здоровым, яблочным румянцем лицо Джорджи, чьи белесые брови от удивления поползли вверх. Сегодня Пил был так наряден, будто собирался на свидание к дражайшей куртизанке во всем Лондоне: волосы завиты «тосканской шапкой», золотые серьги в обоих ушах, отсутствие шеи утопает в кружевном воротнике, выпущенном на расшитый цветами дублет. Только войдя, Джорджи шибанул всем, кто забился в логово старшего Бербеджа, по носу: роза, ладан, перец, привязчивый мускус. Да он, видать, вылил на себя столько духов, что благоухал бы ими даже через год после смерти. — Куда ты собрался в таком виде? Какая-нибудь красотка решила утопнуть в твоем мягком и нежном теле, наконец? Когда ты шел сюда, сколько вывесок сшиб своим грандиозным начесом? Проверь, не свили ли там гнезда соловьи, чтобы сопровождать твой выход любовными песнями. 

Польщенно принимая вызов на бой, Пил потер округлые мелкие ладошки, и отрепетированным движением, точным, как шпажный выпад бывалого дуэлянта, выдернул из рукава надушенный платок, чтобы изобразить, что утирает слезы. 

— Я пришел на твои похороны, Кит. 

— Уж не убить ты меня собрался, мой друг? — легко подхватившись с лавки, Кит по-петушиному пружинисто стал нарезать круги перед вошедшим. 

Пил ответил смиренно:

— Нет, но слыхал, что некто ловкий тебя придушил, как утенка: кря-кря, хряп-хряп — и треснула твоя белая шейка. 

Чтобы оказаться с Джорджи нос к носу, Киту пришлось наклониться. Он пихнулся лбом в потный (бежал он, что ли?) лоб друга, продолжая ухмыляться, и пальцем оттянул ворот, показывая пятна синяков, оставленные чужой пятерней.

— А почему ты решил, что отпоют и понесут вперед ногами меня именно из «Театра»? Заявился бы ко мне домой — однажды ты сделал это в мое отсутствие, да так и набрался из моих запасов, уснув в моей кровати, и вернувшись, я чуть было не принял тебя за новую подушку, большую, уютную, мягкую, как раз такую, которую приятно колотить кулаками в дурном расположении духа. 

— Смотри, как бы твоя рука не увязла в подушке, и не сломалась, — наподдав выпирающим, как пузырь, животом, Джорджи едва сдержал смех.

Кит развернулся к Уиллу и Бербеджу так же стремительно, как преодолел расстояние между ними и входной дверью. Воскликнул с деланным ужасом, согнув руку в локте и хлопнув себя по рукаву:

— Да за кого он меня принимает? На смертном одре — и совать руки кому попало в зад? Увольте, совать я предпочитаю другие части моего бренного, готового отправиться на кладбище святого Леонарда, тела. 

Задумчиво проследив за вторым непристойным жестом, проделанным под кокетливые хлопки и бабий смех Пила, стерший Бербедж схватил со стола перо и стал его пожевывать.

— Да хватит вам, право, — замурлыкал он, с каждым мгновением теряя все больше своей неуверенности. Неожиданно и странно он стал напоминать школяра, которого более дерзкие товарищи подбивают сделать что-то немыслимое, в то время, как самому ему грозит порка и дурные отметки от строгого учителя. — Если я верно понимаю твои филигранные намеки, Марло…

Кит перебил его, скрестив руки на груди:

— Если ты верно понимаешь мои филигранные намеки своими филигранными мозгами, Бербедж, вот он — Меркуцио, вот он — Ромео, и вот она — нянюшка, пахнущая розами и соловьиным пометом из притирания для свежести лица. Нет незаменимых актеров, Джейме, кому, как не тебе, это знать. Если хочешь, чтобы твой «Театр» не попытались смести с лица земли и затоптать в это болото вторично, тебе придется выйти вперед хора и объявить о том, что состав для этой постановки на сегодня изменен. Меня не объявляй. Так будет лучше. 

Позади зашуршало — Джорджи Пил, тяжелый поступью, но легкий на подъем, начал разоблачаться.

— Где мое платье, господа?! — возопил он, бросив свои французские штаны Шекспиру. — Я хочу надеть тот чудесный рогатый чепец и забодать им каждого, кто скажет, что мои сиськи меньше, чем должны быть у итальянской кормилицы!

***

В партере висел равномерный гул — так гудит улей с роем пчел внутри, готовых вот-вот вырваться наружу.

Джеймс Бербедж, владелец театра, по-простецки именуемого «Театр», осторожно, чтобы не потревожить почтенную публику раньше срока, выглянул в щель между занавесями. Зал сегодня был забит настолько, что, казалось, неминуемо треснет по швам, если примет в свое чрево еще хоть одного человека. А зрители между тем все прибывали.

Давненько не случались подобные сборы. По правде говоря, и самые знаменитые пьесы Марло про черта и Тамерлана, не собирали столько народу. Видимо, слухи о потасовке, произошедшей вчера в театре, сделали свое дело: от любопытных теперь не было отбоя. 

Джейме вздохнул. Правду говорят: скандал может сделать популярным и самое скромное имя. Впрочем, «Ромео и Джульетта» в подогревании интереса публики не нуждалась. С тех пор, как ее поставили в первый раз, пьеса собирала хорошие залы, но такого, как сегодня, не было и на пике ее популярности.

Но ныне Джейме терзали сомнения и тревоги. Дик, его младший сын, неизменно блиставший в роли Ромео, на публике появиться не мог, во вчерашней потасовке получив кулаком в лицо. Справится ли Шекспир с ролью молодого влюбленного, сможет ли поддержать его в дуэте юный Гоф? А Марло? Это имя, конечно, привлечет еще больше зрителей, но Марло — ломака, кривляка, ни слова, ни жеста в простоте, не погубит ли такой Меркуцио постановку? 

Шум нарастал, переходя в рев, подобно тому, как нарастают раскаты грома: сперва отдаленные, едва слышные, потом все ближе, ближе. Так шумит людское море, которое может выйти из берегов, как вчера, и тогда поломанными стульями не отделаешься, а может лечь у твоих ног удовлетворенное и ласковое, ласковей котенка.

Джейме махнул рукой — начали! И тот час же раздался знакомый, заставляющий собраться, отбросить ненужное звук выстрела бутафорской пушки.

Джейме выступил на сцену.

— Леди и джентльмены! Почтенная публика! — начал он зычным голосом, натренированным годами на сцене. По залу пробежала последняя рябь и все притихло. Надолго ли? — Только сегодня! Только на одно представление! Обновленный состав труппы, включающий в себя: мастера Уилла Шекспира в роли славного Ромео Монтекки, мастера Джорджа Пила в роли веронской нянюшки юной Джульетты и еще одного джентльмена, который просил не разглашать его имени, но скажу по секрету: это имя вам очень хорошо известно, — рад представить вам… — Джейме сделал паузу, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и тревожно обежал глазами зал. Было по-прежнему тихо, редкие свистки и хлопки при двух знакомых именах не в счет. — Исключительнейшую и печальнейшую трагедию Ромео и Джульетты!

 

***

Кит толкнул его в гримерную, за хлипкую покосившуюся дверь. Уилл чувствовал, как холодеют пальцы и пересыхают губы. Он тянулся к Киту, как тянется к солнцу бледный росток, случайно выросший в подвале: бездумно, бесстрашно, ведь солнце — это солнце. А Кит — это Кит. 

Темноватое зеркало отразило их двоих, сплетенных, связанных неразрывно, и Уилл случайно поймал собственный голодный взгляд. А потом развернулся к зеркалу спиной.

А Кит встал перед ним на колени.

Он выпутывал шнурок из штанов бывшего Уилла, будущего Ромео, а Уиллу казалось, что он держит в руках нить его жизни. 

— Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, — говорили за Уилла его беспорядочно блуждающие пальцы: вдоль линии скул, по губам. Уилл гладил Кита по плечам, зарывался пальцами в волосы, и от жара, бродящего в крови Кита, от мягкости его прядей у Уилла темнело в глазах.

Не успеем, мы же ничего не успеем, — хотелось сказать Уиллу, — даже малой малости из того, что я хочу сделать с тобой сейчас и хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной сейчас, мой Кит, мой Меркурий, Меркуцио…

Не успели. 

Звук бутафорской пушки не заглушил гула крови в ушах. Уилл взял Кита за подбородок и заглянул в глаза.

— Обещай мне… — начал он и осекся, во рту пересохло, а румянец Кита, окрасивший его скулы и шею, и — о, Уилл хорошо это знал! — плечи и грудь был отражением его собственного жгущего изнутри огня. — Обещай мне, что ты сделаешь это со мной, как только мы вернемся домой. Обещаешь?

Переливчато запела труба. И, приглушенный занавесом, раздался голос Джеймса Бербеджа:

— Два благородных, старых два семейства в Вероне древней, где проходит действо, жестокой рознью треплют свои дни…

***

— Обещаю, — сказал Кит, и, поймав руку Уилла, порхнувшую мимо, прижался к ней приоткрытыми шероховатыми губами, не спуская глаз с лица вверху — знакомого и незнакомого одновременно. С лица мертвого Орфея и живого Ромео, поклявшегося в вечной, поспешной, скороспелой любви под белокаменным окном своей Эвридики — до первого укуса змеи. — Я обещаю. 

Он поднялся легко, словно невидимые шарниры дернули его вверх под плечи, как балаганную куклу, потешающую толпу в разгар Варфоломеевской ярмарки. На его скулах и без того дрожал знойный август: все, что ты сказал, Уилл, и все, что ты услышал. Все, что ты дал мне, и все, что взял взамен. 

До самого финала. 

— А ты пообещай мне, любовь моя, вот что: ты не забудешь о своей просьбе, пока не протрубят последние трубы. Пока не упадешь, выпив яду. Пока не воскреснешь в чужой гробнице, чтобы выйти на поклон и сплясать джигу. И я не буду спрашивать, обещаешь ли ты. Я все увижу сам. 

 

Не уделяя слишком много внимания себе, Кит надел то, что ему глянулось, — дублет с насмешничающими звоном пуговицами, с прорезями на рукавах, открывающими бархатное нутро: издевки и колотые раны, колотые раны и издевки, что еще нужно, когда средь поздней лондонской зимы в самое темя разит жаркий итальянский полдень? 

Под дублетом вольно расхристалась сорочка — он даже не подумал стянуть ее у горла шнурками, так и зашагал прочь из гримерной, подставляя грудь потоку сквозняка, доносящему до ушей: 

— Родни упорство в злобе неподдельной, что только смерть детей смогла прервать, за два часа сумеем показать. А недостатки робкого пера исправить постарается игра! 

Джеймс Бербедж, увенчанный грозно блестящей герцогской короной поверх седых кудрей, взмахнул рукой. На подмостки выплыла украшенная кривыми темно-зелеными соснами с плоскими кронами, пышная, как рукава светской модницы, Верона, с ее торговыми площадями, арками акведуков и мостов, шлемами церквей и горячим бурлением полуденной крови. 

Кит прислонился плечом к перегородке, чтобы приколоть к отвороту дублета серебряный кадуцей — подарок Уилла. 

Игра началась.

***

 

Грянула музыка — и все вокруг пришло в движение.

Уилл оторвался от Кита и сразу же потерял его в недрах «Театра» среди костюмов и реквизита. Их обоих закружила, подхватив в вихрь, извечная театральная суета, сопутствующая любой постановке.

— Мастер Шекспир! Мастер Шекспир! — настойчиво дергали его за рукав с одной стороны, — в сцене дуэли будут изменения? 

— Вам нужен суфлер, мастер Уилл? А господину Марло? — спрашивали с другой.

— Для Тибальта костюм и оружие! — неслось с третьей и Уилл не успевал отвечать, отдавать распоряжения, и — не успевал волноваться. 

Что ни говори, а на сцену он выходил давненько, а в главной роли — так уж вышло — никогда.

В юности, пока не обзавелся семьей, Уилл мечтал, что все, что он сможет написать, он же и будет играть — не иначе, как в главных ролях. Ведь кто лучше самого автора может знать, как правильно сыграть ту или иную сцену? Он посещал все постановки, какие только мог, и, глядя на чужую игру, слушая чужие тексты, прикидывал: здесь бы он сделал так, а вот здесь — наверняка бы выправил слог. Он хотел играть, но первая же пьеса с его участием стала последней: скандал, разгоревшийся в отчем доме, чуть не стал причиной его ухода. 

Удержала его дома только Энн, бывшая тогда на сносях. Когда же родились близнецы, мечта о театре, о Лондоне стала казаться недостижимой, растворилась, будто утренний туман под беспощадным дневным солнцем. 

Все, что оставалось, — перехватывать крохи новостей от заезжих актеров и грезить, грезить бесконечно: над листом бумаги или среди ежедневной, поглощающей душу и мозг рутины. Да еще читать чужие пьесы. 

И Уилл читал. Среди них, случайно оказавшихся в его руках, прочтенных под неумолчное ворчание отца о бесполезной трате свечей и времени, отпущенного для дел куда более достойных, были пьесы Кита, тогда еще не бывшего для него ни Китом, ни Меркурием, только Кристофером Марло. Это были скопированные на слух экземпляры, дошедшие в скверных списках, наспех набранные на серой рыхлой бумаге, стоящие подчас как весь его заработок за неделю. И Уилл спрашивал себя: а смог бы он — вот так же? А — лучше? Примерял на себя чужие роли, чужую славу, чужую жизнь — и тосковал, тосковал о том, что казалось несбыточным.

И думал, а мысли эти были детскими, смешными, наивными: лондонские сочинители — счастливцы, чья жизнь — это сцена, а сцена — сплошной праздник любви, творчества, славы, и легких, необременительных трудов.

И вот он в Лондоне, и от былой наивности не осталось и следа. Мечта сбылась: так, как хотел Уилл, и лишь наполовину. Поставив первую свою пьесу, он понял, почему лондонские сочинители никогда не играют в собственных пьесах, почему его честолюбивые замыслы, согревавшие душу в тихом Стратфорде, совершенно не подходят для бурлящего, пьянящего, как молодое вино Лондона.

У драматурга, тем более, ведущего драматурга, играть просто не было времени, даже если и находился необходимый для этого талант. И не только на премьере, требующей особенного внимания от всех, но и в такой, казалось бы, многократно сыгранной постановке, как «Ромео и Джульетта».

Кто-то снова дернул его за рукав, и Уилл обернулся, возвращаясь к реальности.

— Мастер Уилл! — нарумяненный, набеленный, нарядный Генри Конделл — его Бенволио, окликал его, блестя глазами. — Наш выход!

Уилл кивнул, выступил на сцену, где улыбаясь, уже стоял Кит. 

— Какой придумаем вторженью повод? Или войдем без всяких объяснений? — голос Ромео дрогнул, как и положено тому, кто взволнован. Тому, кто влюблен.

***

Он выступил на сцену не тем шагом, что мог бы его выдать, — Кит Марло, кусая губы, неотрывно следил за тем, как Уилл Шекспир играет любовь к спелой, как смоква, и недостижимой, как святость для простого итальянца, Розалине, шатаясь по сикоморовым рощам и изводясь в неизбывной печали. Нет, в сцене, где они с Уиллом встречались, не могло быть ни заминки, ни запинки, ни сучка, ни задоринки. Только легкая, летящая, узнаваемо расхлябанная походка повесы и зубоскала, измерившего ею каждую гулкую улочку ночной Вероны — и каждое девичье сердце, не успевшее схлопнуться, подобно раковине жемчужнице, прячущей от посягательств не только свои сокровища, но и нежную, ранимую плоть. 

Выходя, Кит надвинул на лицо черную клювастую полумаску — чумной доктор, скупой венецианец с душой и горлом нараспашку. 

— Ромео славный, нет — спляши меж нас, — проговорил он свою первую реплику в пьесе, и ее лисий, рыжевато-золотой от насмешки хвост мигом потонул в визге, крике, шуме — ветер налетел на кроны деревьев и оборвал их в клочья. 

Кит нарочно проплыл по самой кромке берега-сцены — над обрывом бурлящего восторга. Женские руки бросались ему под шаг, а он переступал их мягко, будто это были корни обезумевших деревьев.

— Не я, поверь: в туфлях для танцев вы, подшитых лёгко, в легких же моих свинец, и тянет он меня к земле. 

Все, что говорил Уилл-Ромео, краснея до корней волос от одного взгляда на снующего туда-сюда, словно беспокойная ртуть, друга, то тонуло в одобрительном гомоне, то снова выныривало, чтобы сделать судорожный глоток воздуха. И Кит глотнул его, опережая новый всплеск шума, приложил палец к губам, и ловко уселся на самом краю сцены, чтобы оказаться глаза к глазам с теми, кто только что ловил его поступь. 

Следующее он произнес в полной тишине, пробежавшись лукавым взглядом по лицам девок, розовеющих вслед Ромео:

— Влюблен — пусть Купидон даст пару крыл, чтоб ты на них парил, лишась оков.   
Под его порхающей ладонью оказалась чья-то теплая макушка. Глаза напротив блестели так одинаково — и так предсказуемо. Голос Уилла, ударивший в спину, дрогнул от волнения. О, столь правдивая игра была под силу только гениям:

— Я мукою насажен на стрелу, порхать чтоб в опереньи! Скован так, что не перековать врага-тоску. С любовным бременем иду на дно! 

— Боже, бедненький… — пролепетал кто-то из самой гущи прильнувшей к сцене толпы. 

Кит обернулся, блеснув зубами и глазами в прорезях маски:

— Чтоб дна достичь — любовь обремени, — и, выразительно смерив взглядом оказавшийся на уровне его глаз гульфик, подмигнул зрителям: — Для нежной вещи груз великоват! 

Поднявшись под одобрительный хохот и хлопки, он обошел Уилла несколько раз, закружив ему голову — и снова заиграла музыка, набирая оборот ему вслед. Конделл забил в барабан, прочие задули в свистки, изображая праздничную процессию. Ритм речи ускорялся, поддерживая трескучее горение остроумной перепалки:

— Любовь-то — и нежна? Она груба, жестока, зла, и колет, словно шип. 

— Любовь с тобой жестка — будь с ней жесток, — зайдя Уиллу за спину, Кит облизнулся у него над самым ухом, и вздернул бедрами ему по заду, заставив сделать шаг вперед. Зачастил, кривляясь и приподнимая маску за нос, чтобы отдать ее Конделлу: — Коли ее своим шипом, с ног сбив. Мне ножны дайте — спрячу в них лицо! Забрало за забрало — что с того, коль едкий взор уродство поразит? 

Они с Генри обменялись масками почти налету — выглянув из-за другого плеча Уилла, Кит изобразил поцелуй в шею и пропел:

— Румянец красит это рыло пусть! 

— Стучим и входим! Чтобы поскорей каждый нашел занятие ногам, — сказал Конделл в своей извечной роли Бенволио.

 

***

Гарри, третий граф Саутгемптон, только слышал его — но не видел. Подперев округлую, покрытую нежным пушком и румянами щеку ладонью, он неотрывно смотрел на Кита Марло, изредка заглядываясь на его друга, местного писаку Уилла Шекспира, почему-то заменившего на сегодняшний спектакль младшего Бербеджа. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что это только пошло делу на пользу: зрители, и без того обожающие историю двух веронских влюбленных, разевали рты, не в силах оторвать глаз от этого Меркуцио. И он мог их понять. 

Гарри не мог не прийти в театр после вчерашней свары, едва не перешедшей в бунт и общегородскую потасовку. Не мог не прийти, чтобы не увидеть Кита еще раз, и не пригласить его, наконец, выпить вина и потолковать о белом стихе — хотя бы для приличия. 

И для начала. 

— Мне — факел! — А Шекспир волновался так, что и вправду выглядел шестнадцатилетним влюбленным. И взгляды на Кита бросал такие, что Гарри оставалось только снисходительно усмехаться: как бы Ромео не обделил ими Джульетту, истратив весь запас стрел в колчане в первых же выходах. — Ветреницы пусть шарашат пятками немой камыш. Присказка дедов обо мне была: носить огонь я стану, и смотреть. Взлетели ставки, я же проиграл. 

Позади послышался шорох и раздраженное, резкое дыхание. Граф Гарри обернулся, с сожалением морща нос: кто там еще будет отрывать его взор от приятнейшего зрелища из возможных теперь в Лондоне? 

 

***

Кит еще не успел снять маску — а его уже узнали, и девичий восторженный визг облаком повис над «Театром». И Уилл не смог, да и не захотел, сдержать улыбки, тревожного румянца, расцветающего ему навстречу. Не смог бы, и не захотел бы, даже если бы Уилл не был влюблен — по уши, до смерти. Даже если бы между ними не протянулись тонкой шелковой нитью, цепляясь невидимыми крючками за душу их слова и обещания: мера за меру, любовь за любовь, раскаленным железом, острым кинжалом — по ладони. 

Отвечая Киту так, как будто речь шла не о вымышленной веронской красавице, а о нем, Ките, стоящем не где-то, прямо тут, на сцене «Театра» Уилл признавался, розовея, каждым словом, каждым чертовым жестом, признавался, и не мог более сдерживаться: «Я тебя люблю. Ты говоришь, это видно всем? Пускай». Его Ромео — трепетный, нежный, распахивал душу навстречу распущенным завязкам сорочки и расстегнутым крючкам дублета Меркуцио, Меркурия, Кита.

А пьеса шла своим чередом: комедия, еще не перевалившая за ту точку, где ей положено стать трагедией, веселая история о незадачливом влюбленном, готовая вот-вот превратиться в самую печальную повесть на свете.

Кольнуло в груди, холодок предчувствия сжал сердце. 

— Не по душе мне вся затея, — произнес Уилл, и не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, кому на самом деле принадлежать эти слова: ему, или Ромео.

Кит под маской приподнял брови:

— Но почему, спросить посмею?

— Я спал и снил во сне.

***

 

Томас Уолсингем опоздал, да и не слишком торопился. Мысль посетить «Театр» пришла в голову неожиданно, и он решил: и в самом деле, почему бы не развеяться, не смыть чужими, придуманными переживаниями собственные неприятности? 

Томас опоздал, и потому голос — такой знакомый, насмешливый, с тягучими нотками, голос, который мог принадлежать только одному человеку в целом чертовом мире, — чуть не сшиб его с ног.

— И так же — я. 

Видимо, звезды, или парки, или кто там держал нить судьбы Томаса Уолсингема, решили всласть посмеяться над ним. Кит, неведомо как оказавшийся на сцене проклятого «Театра» вместо того, чтобы репетировать сейчас в своей расхлябанной «Розе» или чем там он занимался, был не один. Компанию ему — ну кто бы мог только подумать! — составлял Уилл Шекспир, хлопавший глазами, приоткрывавший губы точь-в-точь, как девки из партера, на любую фразу Кита.

— О чем, скажи? — проблеял этот стратфордский ягненок, и Томас вдохнул — глубоко, шумно, и не удержавшись, скрипнул зубами. Нет, ничего не принесет ему этот спектакль, кроме очередного унижения, которых уже было более, чем достаточно. Нужно было уходить.

— Вот так встреча, сэр, — произнес сосед по ложе и обратил к нему девичьи нежное, напудренное лицо и тряхнув своими завитыми, надушенными «Дамаском» локонами.

Сегодня точно был не день Томаса Уолсингема. Мышеловка, которую он поставил себе собственным любопытством, захлопнулась.

Томас поклонился:

— И весьма приятная, милорд.

Фарфоровое личико Генри Саутгемптона расцвело в улыбке.

***

 

— О том, что спящий полон лжи. 

Он уже говорил все это — забирая в сторону сна, где и действительность кажется только грезой. Все это — уже было, где-то, как-то, с кем-то, может, с ними двумя, а может — с итальянскими прохвостами и рубаками, чьи имена давно переврала молва.   
Да и были ли эти имена вообще? Сотканные из мелкой пыли, осевшей на чьем-то могильном камне, не они ли сами, Кит Марло с Уиллом Шекспиром, дали вдохновение себе же, погасив вчера свет под веками? 

Но, как бы там ни случилось, ладони Кита были теплыми, а не ледяными, и он не задыхался от страсти, а был свободен, легок и крылат. 

— В постели спит, а сон, меж тем — живой, — возразил Уилл.

Взмахом руки Кит призвал музыкантов играть — встрепенувшись, заговорили трещотки, за ними вступили в дело свистки. Генри Конделл вытянул шею, прислушиваясь к тому, что должно было быть сказано — и что по привычке говорил кто-то другой. 

— О, так царица Маб была с тобой, — Кит ухмыльнулся, постучав согнутым пальцем по лбу незадачливого Ромео — а лоб пылал, как от жара, пылал, как мог пылать настоящий факел в руках настоящего влюбленного. — То — повитуха фей, себя явит размером с геммой взрезанный гранат в кольце, что на деснице носит мэр…

Он отнял палец от лица Уилла, и воззрился на него сам, повернувшись лицом к залу — как будто любуясь невидимым украшением. Проходя по балконному небосклону, затмевающему скромный клочок синего неба на дне деревянной чаши, его взгляд приметил кукольное личико графа Саутгемптона — юный Гарри даже рот приоткрыл, езрая на месте и рискуя перевалиться через ограждение. И следом — зацепка, крючок, иголка, воткнутая шутниками в мягкий фортель, сломанный ноготь, задевающий бархатную полу одежды. 

Бледный до зеленцы Томас Уолсингем выглядел так, будто пришел на чьи-то похороны — или же сам был на них за мертвеца. И лишь пара черных провалов глаз казалась живой на этом лице — Аверн и Аверн, неотрывное, тяжелое внимание. 

Кит сделал вдох — и ринулся в бой, оказываясь то тут, то там, то приплясывая с музыкантами, то поддевая Конделла по носу, то обнимая Уилла за шею, чтобы он ничего, ничего не упустил меж написанных им же строк:

— Со свитой мелких атомов промчит наискось по носам тех, кто уснул. В колесах — спицы из паучьих ног, покрыт возок кузнечика спиной, и паутинка тянется вослед. Хомут — свет лунный на росе, кнут — кость сверчка, из пленки кружева, за кучера — сереющий комар, в длину — не боле глистика, того, что пальцы ест лентяйкам молодым, — посмеиваясь, ускоряясь, ускоряя весь ход сцены, Кит обежал подмостки, изображая скачущий возок, и, минуя Уилла, хлестнул его по заднице ладонью. — Повозку из лещинной скорлупы прогрызла белка, смастерил мотыль — бессменные каретники у фей. 

Уилл — первый среди многих, — только и успевал, что вертеть головой ему вслед. Там, наверху, Томас делался еще бледнее, Генри — еще розовее, а Кит, войдя в раж, как разогнанная после долгой скуки в стойле лошадь, крутанулся вокруг столпа, подпирающего театральный навес, и продолжил, играя любовную истому:

— В сем выезде ночь в ночь спешит она сквозь мозг влюбленных — чтоб им снилась страсть. 

Сползая спиной по столбу, он встал на колени, и согнул спину, оттопырив зад:

— Вельможе меж колен — во сне поклон, по пальцам судии — барыш во сне, вдоль дамских губ — и вот сон-поцелуй. 

Опять оказавшись рядом с Уиллом, Кит сумел застать его врасплох — и, дернув на себя за плечи, на миг прижался губами к его губам. 

Зал взревел, разражаясь аплодисментами, от которых сгорают ладони.

***

— А этим злая Маб отсыплет язв за то, что грудь сгноила сладость им. Пройдется по носу у ходока — тот нюхает во сне, чем пахнет иск… 

— А он неплохо пишет, этот Шекспир, — оценивающе сощурил один глаз Гарри, прежде чем покоситься на Уолсингема. — И играет тоже недурно. Но, может быть, его так подстегивает компания? Сегодня забавный состав, я шел на эту пьесу раз в третий, и не ожидал такого… приятного подвоха. 

Его воркование явно бесило соседа по ложе — тем лучше. 

Граф Гарри был наслышан из придворных сплетен о природе отношений Уолсингема со знаменитым поэтом Китом Марло. И о том, как эти отношения искрили порой, доводя до страшных пожаров — пепелище одного из них он, судя по всему, имел счастье сегодня лицезреть. 

— Раз на раз не приходится, граф, — ответил Уолсингем после небольшой паузы, остекленевшими зрачками отслеживая метания Марло по сцене. — Порой этот писака очень глупо ошибается в своих пьесах. 

— Но здесь уж точно не ошибся, — возразил Гарри. 

Тем временем Кит, явно наслаждаясь происходящим, размашисто перекрестился, и тут же захрюкал свиньей, потешно осклабившись и приплюснув кончик носа:

— И десятинным хвостиком свиньи она щекочет пастора ноздрю, чтоб новых бенефиций видел блеск.

Музыканты, сопровождавшие его, тут же выстроились церковным хором, и запели, подкатив очи горе.

***

 

На сцене творилось какое-то безумие: Кит метался, как угорелый, среди актеров и музыкантов, завывали скрипки, трещали трещотки. А Шекспир стоял столб столбом, и только щеки и уши у него алели так, что того и гляди вспыхнет сам и «Театр» подожжет. 

Граф Гарри восторженно пискнул и захлопал, отбивая ладони — отнюдь не по-графски. 

Он чуть с балкона не выпал, — подумал Томас раздраженно, — когда увидел, как Кит целует чертова Уилла Шекспира — любителя потрясти своей палкой в чужих угодьях. 

И Томас мог быть уязвлен до самой души, растоптан и уничтожен этим пустячным жестом, убит так же верно, как если бы Кит проткнул ему сердце, если бы за миг до этого поцелуя их с Китом взгляды не скрестились, зазвенев дамасской заточенной сталью. 

Кит вздумал играть. 

И прежде, чем ответить на восторженную болтовню юного графа, Томас расслабил сжавшиеся было челюсти, разгладил морщину на лбу и глянул прямо на пылающего, розовоскулого Гарри — снисходительно, почти нежно:

— Соглашусь, граф, роль влюбленного дурачка очень идет… мастеру Шекспиру. Кто бы мог подумать, что драматург «Театра» зарывает в землю свои иные таланты. Я, признаться, удивлен, что старому Бербеджу не пришло в голову раньше сыграть пьесу таким составом.

Граф Гарри захлопал широко открывшимися глазами, и по ним так легко было читать, словно в открытой книге: щенячий восторг от увиденного на сцене, удивление, и на самом дне — искрящее недоверием любопытство.

— Да, да. Мне кажется, Кит Марло — идеальный Меркуцио: так тонко сыграть преданность и привязанность может не каждый. Вы ведь видели, да, видели?

От избытка чувств, или по другой причине, молодой граф отбросил всякие условности и схватил Томаса за руку, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза.

Ничего не дрогнуло в лице Томаса, когда он сцеживал слова, будто гадючий яд, сквозь приклеенную наспех улыбку:

— О, Марло тоже неплох, но, на мой вкус, слишком кривляется. Переигрывает.

***

Кит коснулся губами его губ, и Уилл застыл, завороженный, восхищенный. Он слышал восторженный рев, аплодисменты, похожие на гром, визг девиц на высокой ноте, и не мог поверить, что все это — не сон, о котором рассказывает Кит. Не морок, насланный проказницей Маб, а явь.

А Кит летел по сцене дальше, и Уиллу казалось, что он не касается досок. Сию минуту он был рядом, а в следующую — уже на противоположном конце сцены, ловил чьи-то руки, рассылал воздушные поцелуи, задирал музыкантов, охотно подыгрывавших ему. Живой, подвижный — он был, будто ртуть, быстро текущая, неуловимая. И все, что оставалось Уиллу — любоваться этими переливами живого серебра и слушать, слушать, слушать то, что произносилось сейчас звонким, чистым голосом.

А Кит, вновь приблизившись к нему, приобнял за плечи, будто невзначай: 

— Та ведьма навзничь спящих юных дев покроет, чтоб учились, как носить, став женами достойнейших манер. И все — она… 

— Меркуцио, остынь, — произнес Уилл, и кашлянул — слова Ромео, сегодняшнего влюбленного, завтрашнего мертвеца встали у него в горле комом. — Пустое треплешь. 

 

***

— Да, я треплюсь о снах… 

Кит больше не смотрел ни на балконы, ни в гущу партера. Не нырял в жадно подставленные руки, не уворачивался от них же, не пытался обогнуть не только сцену — всю земную сферу так быстро, как только позволяли ему его ноги и мысли. Он смотрел на Уилла — снисходительно, усмешливо, как старший товарищ смотрел бы на младшего, как Аристогитон смотрел бы на своего Гармодия, взявшего в руки кинжал с юношеской пылкостью. Он расслабленно обвивал Уилла рукой, как будто они оба и вправду оказались у порога чужого дома и великого приключения теплой, пахнущей хвоей итальянской ночью. 

— Об отпрысках зияющих мозгов, рожденных лишь фантазией пустой. Как воздух их субстанция тонка, капризней ветра, что зашелся выть то в лоно севера, морозное внутри, то, осерчав, дыханье обернул туда, где юг и где звенит капель. 

— Тот ветер нас унес от нас самих, — вклинилась между ними набеленная рожа Конделла, и Кит, фыркнув, отпустил Уилла, отойдя на несколько шагов и делая вид, что смотрит на небо. — Уж кончен ужин, припозднимся мы. 

 

***

Уилл Шекспир, этот полыхающий румянцем, как будто он был пьяноват или безумно счастлив, парень, на вид был простаком, но нравился Гарри все больше. Его хотелось нежно погладить по кудрявым волосам, словно кошку по спине, и встретить ответный преданный взгляд — такой же, каким он преследовал по сцене Кита Марло. Что же, пожелай граф Саутгемптон пригласить к столу одного даровитого драматурга, отчего бы не выделить местечко рядом для другого? Ведь если положить в кошелек две золотые монеты вместо одной, кошелек станет только увесистей — приятная тяжесть для понимающего человека. 

— Если и переигрывает, то это идет на пользу постановке. Взгляните, в каком восторге люди — подними хозяин «Театра» цены на билеты вдвое, они купили бы их за милую душу. Может, старый Бербедж так и сделает в следующий раз — если он будет. А вы бы не пожалели средств, чтобы посмотреть на этот состав еще разок? 

— А вы привыкли все измерять в деньгах? — ядовито поинтересовался Уолсингем.

Гарри видел, как беспокойно он достает платок из рукава, и вытирает им щеки — пара мелких тычков на каждую скулу, изящный взмах кистью. 

— Так же, как вы привыкли все измерять в играх, — пожал плечами Гарри, наматывая на палец прядь длинных завитых волос, и прислушиваясь к буханью барабана, сопровождающего уход актеров-масок со сцены.

Уолсингем метнул в него ненавидящий взгляд. 

***

Подруги потом говорили, что ей сказочно, просто сказочно свезло: в кои-то веки решила-таки выбраться в театр и попала на одно-единственное, то самое представление, где Уилл Шекспир играл Ромео, а Кристофер Марло и Нед Аллен, не иначе, как колдовством, заманенные старым пройдохой Бербеджем в «Театр», — Меркуцио и Тибальта. А мисс Джинни была и не в курсе своего везения, только в первый раз, увидев кудрявого, то и дело заливающегося румянцем, Ромео подумала: надо же, а ведь еще врал, что не актер. 

Но актер, даже на невзыскательный вкус мисс Джинни из ее бывшего постояльца был так себе. А может, роль у него была такая: стоять на одном месте и время от времени заламывать руки, да густо алеть от непристойных намеков и жестов, которые рассыпал вокруг него его друг по сцене и в жизни. Так вот он, какой, — театр! Вот какие представления… 

Бедной благопристойной вдове и смотреть на такое было зазорно. Но зазорно — не зазорно, а мисс Джинни смеялась от души. Они были забавной парочкой: Уилл Шекспир и его друг. Этот парень, — вспомнилось мисс Джинни, — был с Уиллом, когда ее хитрый постоялец вместо монет расплатился с ней сонетом. По правде сказать, мисс Джинни, найдя его на листках, что продавались на рынке, через пару дней, приберегла один для себя. Подруги языки стирали до мозолей, судача, кто могла быть та самая смуглая леди, о которой писалось в сонете. Говорили о какой-то Эмилии, придворной музыкантше, и даже о леди Девере — до того высокомерной и гордой, что, если смотреть на нее сбоку, казалось, будто она проглотила палку. И только мисс Джинни отмалчивалась, улыбаясь. Она-то знала, что эти строчки Уилл Шекспир сочинил прямо на пороге ее постоялого двора, о ней и для нее. 

И этого, вьющегося вокруг Шекспира парня, мисс Джинни признала тоже сразу — по голосу, по светлым кудрям до плеч. Это был тот самый друг, с которым они сначала полночи читали свои книжки, а потом еще полночи возились, словно пара школяров, вырвавшиеся на свободу из-под надзора суровых учителей. Ведь взрослые люди, а туда же! 

Ахнул зал, когда Меркуцио поцеловал Ромео в губы, и соседка, толкнув мисс Джинни локтем в бок, завопила, от души хлопая в ладоши:

— Видала, как Марло его?! Кит! Ки-и-и-ит! Кит-Кит-Кит!

— Какой такой Марло? — удивилась мисс Джинни. Имя было на слуху, но так чтобы сразу понять, откуда она знает…

— Да автор же «Тамерлана» и «Фауста» — Кит Марло! Ты что, с луны свалилась?!

И вновь завопила, усердно отбивая ладони. И по тому, как бесновался зал, Джинни поняла: второй ее постоялец был совсем не так прост, каким хотел казаться на первый взгляд.

А этот самый Кит Марло обнимал чуть сгорбившегося, даже со спины растерянного Уилла Шекспира за плечи. 

***

— Беда, мастер Бербедж! Беда! — мальчишка, посланный за Хеммингом, пучил глаза и заламывал руки.

Джейме стащил с головы тяжеленную герцогскую корону и промокнул платком взмокший лоб. Дурные предчувствия относительно сегодняшней постановки, обуревавшие его все утро, переросли в уверенность. Конечно, публика приняла перемены в составе лучше, чем он мог рассчитывать. Но театр был театром, а лондонская публика славилась своим переменчивым, как погода, нравом. Тут тебе аплодисменты и солнышко, а в следующую минуту — заливает за шиворот и закидывают гнилыми яблоками. 

— Что еще стряслось?

— Мастер Хеминг запил!

Джейме поджал губы, а мальчишка частил, и каждое слово было — гвоздь в крышку гроба сегодняшней пьесы:

— Жена говорит: со вчерашнего вечера дома не появлялся, я в Сирену — а он в дрова! Даже не говорит — мычит.

Джейме заскрежетал зубами, чуть не швырнул корону, да вовремя опомнился: тем, что покорежишь реквизит, делу никак не поможешь. Если в первой сцене без Хеминга еще обойтись было можно, то дальше без Тибальта уже никак. И его выход — вот-вот, так уж было написано.

Чертов Шекспир, чертова пьеса!

— Мастер Бербедж? — вежливо поинтересовались из-за плеча мальчишки знакомым всему Лондону, хорошо поставленным голосом Неда Аллена. — Говорят, мастер Марло нынче играет в «Театре»?

 

***

— Добро пожаловать! И пусть те дамы, чьи ножки не страдают от мозолей, попляшут с вами! Готов поклясться, что кто начнёт жеманиться, у тех мозоли есть! — зычно взывал синьор Капулетти, и гремела музыка, так и зазывая пуститься в пляс.

Их появление из-за кулис снова было встречено девичьим визгом и дружными хлопками. Аплодировал даже бледный, как смерть, мрачный Томас Уолсингем в ложе, рядом с сияющим — и будто специально подсаженным к нему для контраста — нежным Генри Ризли, графом Саутгемптоном. 

Юная Джульетта выплыла из-за кулис, изо всех сил хлопая накрашенными ресницами. 

На секунду их взгляды встретились, и Гоф посмотрел так отчаянно, будто от того, что сделает сейчас Уилл, зависела его жизнь и смерть. Уилл, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха устремился к краю сцены — туда, где юному Ромео предстоит влюбиться насмерть и умереть.

— Скажи, кто та, чья прелесть украшает танцующего с ней? Она затмила факелов лучи! Сияет красота её в ночи, как в ухе мавра жемчуг несравненный. Редчайший дар, для мира слишком ценный! Как белый голубь в стае воронья — среди подруг красавица моя, — говорил Уилл, не сводя глаз с плывущей к нему Джульетты. Говоря, он невольно вспоминал губы Кита на своих губах, совсем недавно, прямо тут, на сцене: жест шутливый — и любовный. Вспоминал сухой жар его тела в темноте, голос, сбивающийся на стоны.

Вспоминал — и подносил к губам нежную ладонь порозовевшего Гофа:

— Когда рукою недостойной грубо я осквернил святой алтарь — прости.

***

Ему удалось перехватить Уилла так, как он и хотел — между выходами. Мимо, словно неповоротливая, скрипучая, с пестрыми бортами и парусами каравелла проплыл Джонни Пил, обтирая платочком пот с покрытого поплывшими белилами лба. Кругло хохоча, кругло переваливаясь, весь — круглый и мягкий, какой уж тут старый заяц, скорее точно — старая потаскуха, Пил переговаривался со старшим Бербеджем, а Джеймс Бербедж, поминутно выглядывая на сцену, добрел на глазах — улыбчивые морщинки только и поспевали, что расползаться от его глаз. 

— Мне только эля глотнуть, промочить горло, — прорвался сквозь гул пчелиного роя голос нянюшки. — Твою мать, куда опять подевался этот мерзавец Марло, он мне едва юбку не разорвал, бесстыдник — но в зале от смеха плакали. Мне даже пришлось почесать ягодицу, задрав подол — не потому, что я такой уж шутник, просто зачесалась невыносимо… Ах, как мне нравится играть на сцене, спасибо вам… 

 

Джонни и сам чуть не плакал от смеха, а паче оттого, что в следующем выходе от доброй старой кормилицы за милю станет нести хмелем. 

— Вот так шутка! — все повторял он уже издали, собираясь выйти на сцену с противоположного ее конца. — Вот так шутка, мастер Бербедж! 

Не поведя и ухом на шутливо-недоброе поминание своего имени, Кит схватил рассеянно озирающегося Уилла за локоть, и дернул под лестницу, ведущую к комнатушке Джейме. Укромный закоулок не защищал ни от шума, ни от просыпающейся от каждого движения пыли, но был способен укрыть недолгое перешептывание от чужих глаз и ушей. 

— Потасканный, потасканный заяц, — тихо напел Кит Уиллу в пылающее ухо, и, поменявшись с ним местами, пихнул поближе к стене. — Для поста — самое то… Но ведь пост — не для меня. Ведь все это глупости, особенно — когда одолевает настоящий голод. 

Уилл был — истинный герой-любовник. Любовь волновала все его существо, превращала его в беспокойное море взгляда, в грозовое небо цвета одежды, опять — такой лишней и сковывающей, будто вериги. Он смотрел на Кита во все глаза, будто видел его впервые после долгой, изматывающей разлуки, будто они двое еще несколько минут назад не пикировались на сцене — колючка за колючку, и вот гусь отдан под нож, а искусственная гвоздика заново приколота к пряжке башмака. 

Он был удивлен — чему-то. 

— Я помню о своем обещании — обо всех своих обещаниях, — продолжил Кит прерванное ради созерцания, прекратив созерцать — и начав осязать. Между ним и Уиллом нельзя было протолкнуть и лезвия шпаги — всему свое время, всему свое время. По лестнице кто-то взбежал — стариковские ноги с молодецким задором: успех у публики обеспечен, мошна развязана в ожидании золотишка. — Но знаешь, сейчас я бы отсосал у тебя наскоро, прямо здесь, под этой чертовой лестницей — вздумай по ней подняться Джонни, она могла бы рухнуть на наши бедовые головы, не так ли? Но это ты виноват — не надо было писать сцену в саду такой короткой… 

Уилл дернулся, все еще отмалчиваясь — его лицо говорило за душу и за то, что Кит ощущал ладонью, беспокойно рыщущей поверх зашнурованных штанов. Пришлось снова вдавить его в стену, предплечьем поперек груди, с какой-то веселой жестокостью, как делают раззадоренные мальчишки-школьники, поймав безобидного на первый взгляд, но страшного в гневе тихоню, и пытаясь раздразнить его до настоящей вспышки ярости, словно циркового медведя. 

Кит сузил глаза, скрывая даже от самого себя, дурачится он, или говорит правду — что-то, присущее герою, почти уже до смерти отыгранному им на подмостках, никак не желало выветриваться из шелка сорочки: 

— Или я успею, как думаешь? Пока Джульетта уговаривает нянюшку рассказать насчет красоты твоих ног? Ради быстроты я стерплю некоторую грубость в этом деле, не волнуйся… Хотя…

Он отпустил Уилла так же неожиданно, как схватил — и отступил на шаг, явно показывая, что собирается уходить. Пожал плечами, с нарочито простоватой улыбкой развел руками — увы, слова, мимолетные сны, навеянными ветром, что слишком любит менять направление, занимают так много времени.

— Хотя, кажется, за болтовней мы с тобой уже пропустили сквозь пальцы все допустимые сроки. Придется тебе терпеть до самого возвращения домой. Но — ужас! — пьеса не сыграна еще даже до половины. Да и что тут говорить — у тебя скоро свадьба с юным Гофом.

***

Уилл ступил вместе с Китом по ту сторону занавеса под оглушительные овации. Пожалуй, сцена, с въевшейся в нее пылью от реквизита, платья и вечной театральной золотистой пудры, которая и сейчас облаком висела в косых лучах нещедрого февральского солнца, давненько не слыхивала такого шумного одобрения. Оно неслось им вслед, ударяя в спину, разбиваясь на многоголосое, жужжащее эхо. Вздыхал рядом счастливый Бенволио, хохотала круглая нянюшка, сияла Джульетта, противореча своей трагической любви и будущей нелепой гибели, и даже старый герцог этого театра в кои-то веки не хмурил кустистые брови. Сегодняшний уже безусловный успех обещал большие сборы в будущем, а, значит, все не так было мрачно: для самого «Театра», для старого Джейме и для его сыновей.

Уилл улыбался тоже, всем — и никому, кроме Кита.

А Кит увлекал его дальше от всех этих людей, быстро шел, едва не наступая на ноги Уиллу, и говорил. 

Говорил — и, как всегда, вещи стыдные и невозможные, непредставимые в устах кого-то другого, звучали у него прекраснейшей, изысканнейшей музыкой. И Уилл отступал под его напором вглубь, подальше от тяжелого занавеса и актеров, собравшихся перед ним для выхода, под самую лестницу, тревожно скрипнувшую под шагами старика Бербеджа. И думал, что дорого бы отдал, лишь бы не возвращаться сейчас на доски сцены, навстречу неизбежному финалу им же придуманной пьесы, а только слушать и слушать лихорадочный шепот в самое ухо, смотреть в блестящие, потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.

А лучше — оказаться прямо сейчас в так облюбованной ими гримерной, подальше от снующего вокруг, суетящегося народа, а еще лучше — в пустом театре, а то и вовсе дома, на Хог-Лейн, на их с Китом бескрайней постели.

Дома.

Быстро же странноватый, наполненный всевозможными диковинами и редкостями, и даже страшноватый на первый взгляд дом Кита на Хог-Лейн стал и его домом тоже. Тем убежищем от бурь земных и небесных, которым не стал родной дом в Стратфорде. А Кит оказался не только его Проводником, но и ангелом-хранителем, взявшим за руку на этой же сцене в один из самых первых дней в Лондоне — и не отпустившим более.

При мысли об этом кровь вновь бросилась в лицо Уилла, и он смотрел на Кита, будто впервые увидел его, и впервые захотел. Впрочем, Уилл и видел его впервые: на сцене в качестве актера и в том качестве, которое, вздумай Уилл озвучить свои глупые, мелькнувшие случайно мысли, заставило бы Кита только рассмеяться. Он — и ангел-хранитель?

Но Кит не давал опомниться. К счастью или к несчастью, он не требовал ответа на свои вопросы, на свои заманчивые до ломоты в губах, до колючей тяжести в паху предложения, как и положено настоящему ангелу-хранителю, не требовал ничего взамен. А потом вдруг отпустил, насмехаясь, по своей привычке, но в глазах его мелькнула растерянность, а в Уилл почувствовал пустоту. Ему показалось: он сейчас и рухнет тут замертво, если не сделает того единственного, что должен.

И он сделал.

Поймав Кита на излете, в шаге от катастрофы за борта его расстегнутого дублета, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

И в этот раз не торопился.

***

Поцелуй разбивался под градом слов — и вновь складывался причудливой мозаикой из дыхания наперебой, наперерез, попыток сказать, попыток ответить, попыток найти тень телесного тепла поверх белья, и тень будущих утех — в предстоящей паре смертей. Кит видел след своих зубов на ухе Уилла: изображая взбесившегося, тянущего длинную шею, шипящего глупого гуся, он взаправду вцепился в ухо незадачливого, загулявшегося, пустившегося во все тяжкие друга. Уилл испугался — испугался и его Ромео, успевший даже посреди схватки двух остроумий нырнуть в любовное томление. 

В партере смеялись и хлопали в ладоши. Ш-ш-ш-ш, нет, добрый гусь, не кусайся. 

— Скорей бы меня убили, — рассмеялся Кит, загребая в ладони вьющиеся волосы Уилла, и оставляя их в полном беспорядке. — И мы будем с тобой вместе и по ту сторону, где-нибудь на Хог-Лейн. 

Протопотал обратно по лестнице герцог Эскала — краем глаза Кит увидел, что он несет свою корону подмышкой, как нес бы свою шляпу обычный лондонский делец, в прошлом плотник, Джеймс Бербедж, направляясь к вечерне. 

— Господи, — вкладывая в возглас все доступное ему земное страдание без капли сострадания, всю муку и усталость, старый Джейме фыркнул в сторону, как будто от зрелища, представшего его очам под лестницей, его в любой момент могло начать мутить. — Хватит вам, Боже всемогущий, это театр, а не бордель, хотя кое-кто, включая пуританских остолопов и вас двоих, слишком часто путает эти места! 

— Как жаль, что подчас из-под твоего пера выходят такие короткие сцены, — покачал головой Кит, проведя по изогнутым улыбкой губам костяшками пальцев. На Бербеджа, продолжающего бухтеть себе под нос — все дальше, дальше, дальше, — он даже не взглянул. — Чтобы кончить в этот срок, надо быть либо мальчиком лет… шестнадцати, либо совершенно безумным влюбленным. 

И все, что было сказано, сделано, продумано — утонуло в реве нетерпеливой публики, в солнце, в золотой пыли.

— Ромео, ты планируешь нынче заглянуть на огонек в монастырь? — раздраженно окликнул Уилла Генри Конделл. — Брат Лоренцо велел передать тебе по секрету, что если ему еще хотя бы пяток минут придется собирать цветы, изощряясь в придумывании мудрых сентенций о сути природы, потому что написанные тобой давно окончились, он придет и заставит тебя вылизывать ему тонзуру до зеркального блеска твоим не к месту болтливым язычищем!

***

По велению публики да чертова Уилла Шекспира хлипкий, дешево подделывающийся под весну, февральский послеполуденный час вдруг сделался итальянским полуднем, шкворчащим на мраморной гладкости стен. 

— Молю, славный Меркуцио, уйдем, повсюду Капулетти, знойный день. Столкнемся — и от драки не вильнуть, сейчас в жару бурлит дурная кровь, — предостерегал Бенволио-Конделл, и вправду потел, словно на его горле вот-вот должны были сомкнуться хищные зубы вражеской засады, или, на худой конец, панического ужаса, навеянного неленивым Фавном в столь располагающий час. 

Нед Аллен ожидал своего выхода, расфуфыренный, как петух, и видел: вот он, Кит, знакомый и чужой, прохаживающийся с обманчиво ленивой развальцей туда-сюда в окружении свиты поклонников, готовых, токовать каждое его слово на сотню восхищенных ладов. Знакомый — и чужой. 

Бессмертный — что такому станется, с него все, как с гуся вода. 

И смертный, скоро, скороспело, нелепо — смертный, так и ждущий, чтобы вставшая дыбом, налитая здоровой стальной кровью часовая стрелка вонзилась ему под ребро копьем Лонгина.  
— Юлишь, точно один из тех молодчиков, что, перевалив через порог таверны, шлепают свой меч на стол со словами: «Помилуй Боже, чтоб ты мне не сгодился!», но, уговорив вторую чарку, заваривают кашу с поваром, хоть резня им нужна не позарез, — паясничал, иронично кривясь, Кит, и небрежно присаживался на край малеванной декорации, изображающей фонтан. Мальчишка, играющий пажа, подобострастно заглядывал ему в рот, актеры, играющие дружков, ржали, как по команде, над каждой крепко сбитой остротой, уже сто раз процитированной каждым гребаным любителем театра. 

Конделл удивлялся, как впервые:

— Разве я похож на такого молодца? 

— Эй-эй, парня, столь же пылкого нравом, поискать во всей Италии — пусть вспылит, сразу же пустит пыль столбом. 

— Да ну?

Кит отогнал невидимую муху, и повернулся к зрителям — доверительно: а послушайте-ка, что я сейчас отколю. Его язык вязал кружева из переливов голоса. Нед только поджимал губы — вот ведь сукин сын, стоит ему раз выйти на сцену в качестве актера, и он убедит всех и каждого, что актером и родился. 

— Ну, найдись таких двое, сию минуту не останется ни одного — перешибут друг друга. Ты! Да ты заешься с тем, у кого волосом больше или меньше в бороде, нежели у тебя. Ты заешься с малым, щелкающим орешки только лишь затем, что у тебя глаза орехового цвета. За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, да не подбитый. Твоя башка полна сварливости, как яйцо — желтка, и от свар, как то яйцо — всмятку. Ты сцепился с человеком, кашлянувшим на улице, так как он разбудил твою собаку, спавшую на солнышке. А не ты ли расплевался с портным из-за его дублета, надетого вперед Пасхи? А с тем, который зашнуровал новые ботинки ношеными лентами? И теперь ты поучаешь меня насчет ссор?

Изображая праведный гнев, он вскочил с фонтанного бортика и взмахнул руками, как бы призывая в свидетели небо. Стремительное стаккато замедлилось, движение пошло по второму кругу. 

Помолчав, Конделл произнес с сомнением:

— Но если б я был склонен к ссорам так же, как ты, любой запросто арендовал бы мою жизнь в полное пользование на часок с четвертью. 

— Запросто в полное пользование! — схватив за шею, Кит стал ерошить его волосы. — Эх, простота!

***

Томас Уолсингем поднес к лицу платок и поморщился. Откуда-то, несмотря на февральскую лондонскую сырость и колючий ледок по краям луж, чье зловоние, казалось, впиталось даже в стены чертова «Театра», потянуло запахом жасмина. А это было первым и самым явным признаком грядущей мигрени. Будь она проклята, только ее недоставало к посыпавшимся, как из рога изобилия, неприятностям.

Мигрень пришла за ним из Испании, из горячей даже ночью, пропитанной запахами цветущего жасмина и тонкими воплями летучих мышей Гранады, где он провалялся в лихорадке больше недели, прежде, чем Кит — странствующий благочестивый брат Христофор — не вытащил его из ловушки. Тогда Кит играл, отдаваясь происходящему со всей страстью своей натуры. И сейчас, на сцене, он играл сразу две, три роли, и Томас не мог отличить, где заканчивается личина и начинаются настоящие чувства Кита. Да и начинаются ли? 

Он разыгрывал свой собственный, личный спектакль, предназначенный лишь одного зрителя: драматург, играющий актера, который играет беспардонного нахального, но все равно очевидно влюбленного в своего юного друга насмешника. 

Кто из них Кит — догадайтесь сами, ваша милость. 

— Он играет с вами, — торжествующе сказал юный граф, увлеченный Китом, как только может быть увлечен мальчишка его лет, и Томас не стал встревать в перепалку с ним. Лишь покосился на щенка, чуть из штанов не выпрыгивающего от восторга, когда не в меру разошедшийся Кит укусил прямо на сцене за ухо своего партнера — по подмосткам и по постели.

А Кит со сцены напевал беспечно, дразнясь:

— Потасканный, потасканный заяц, для поста самое то.

Зал смеялся, свистел и хлопал, девицы вытирали платочками слезы смеха и махали ими, привлекая актеров. 

— Он со всеми играет, граф, я не правило, но и не исключение, — сказал Томас сияющему, как самой свежей чеканки монета, лорду Гарри. 

И подумал: игра — его суть и страсть.

Томас вновь поднес надушенный платок к носу, надеясь запахом роз перебить запах ненавистного им жасмина, и вновь потерпел неудачу. 

Платок пах жасмином.

***

— Клянусь я головой — вон Капулетти! — гикнул Конделл, взметнув руку в тревожном жесте, и тормоша Кита за рукав. 

Кит взглянул туда, куда ему указывали — и вывернулся, отмахнулся, сбросил и без того распахнутый, будто в спешке надетый дублет с плеч. Небрежно подцепив пальцем, закинул за спину, и стал измерять сцену своей извечной пружинистой походочкой. И вдруг — остановился, как будто вступил в дерьмо, и принялся разглядывать подошву башмака. 

— Клянусь я пяткой — мне плевать. 

Выдохнув, Нед двинул из-за занавеса, вспоминая, как может выходить на охоту кот, завидевший издали мышиную возню в глухом углу, откуда мелким писклявым тварям будет не спастись. Кот, которого он вообразил, был хорош собой, и лоснился на итальянском солнце каждым изгибом своего тела — но в то же время его шкуру украшали полосы розовых шрамов от когтей других котов, а ухо, может быть, было надорвано в одной из бесчисленных уличных драк. 

В зале ахнули — в первый, но не в последний раз за будущую сцену. Аллен жестом остановил спутников, идущих за ним, горделиво вскинул подбородок:

— За мной держитесь — к ним заговорю. Здорово. На словцо с одним из вас.

Их с Китом взгляды встретились, и Кит вскинул брови в веселом удивлении — таком искреннем, что его нельзя было сыграть. А ведь верно — откуда ему было знать, что состав на этот раз изменился настолько, что даже Меркуцио не узнал бы своего будущего убийцу. А может, узнал слишком хорошо, и воспоминание, пробежавшее рысцой вслед бликам в его зрачках, оказалось даже слишком будоражащим. 

Скулы Кита очертились четче в насмешливой гримасе — уж что-что, а глумиться он и сам умел не хуже своего нынешнего героя. Он отбросил дублет, оставшись в одной рубашке, и заговорил — так, будто в его устах величайшие события мира становились крошками, одним взмахом скатерти стряхнутыми с опустевшего обеденного стола. Такого ублюдка не смутило бы даже второе пришествие, начавшееся у него перед носом — не то, что горделивые коты, которых можно было либо гладить, либо трепать о стену. 

— Одно словцо — и лишь с одним из нас, всего-то? Прибавить бы чего еще. Словцом поддайте да поддуйте. 

Свои слова Кит сопроводил жестом: качнув кулаком за плечо, изнутри толкнул языком в щеку. Нед сурово нахмурился: его и вправду обуяло оскорбление, прищемившее хвост гордости, свое ли, чужое ли, все равно. Виляния, разыгранные перед ним, заставляли его кровь бурлить в жилах — а бурлящая жидкость всегда рисковала выплеснуться не к месту да обдать кипятком до ошпаренных ран.

— Меня затем легко найти. Лишь дайте повод, — процедил он. 

А Кит проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза, приблизившись почти вплотную, и даже заставив отступить — ненамного, на полшага:

— А так умеете, чтоб повод ваш нашелся без даванья? 

***

— Меркуцио, ты сам с Ромео спелся! — рыкнул Нед, неведомо откуда взявшийся на сцене, да еще и в оперенном тщеславием берете Тибальта. Его восклицание заставило вздрогнуть всех тех, кто завороженно следил за их танцем снизу вверх, сверху вниз, отовсюду. 

Сразу же после напряженно звенящего полушепота вздрогнул, как от удара, Кит. И рассыпчато рассмеялся, снова оказавшись как-то странно далеко. 

— Спелся! Что, в менестрели записали нас? Раз сделали нас менестрелями, готовьтесь, что не услышите ничего — одни нелады. — С шелестом выхватив шпагу из ножен, он поймал на нее бледный солнечный отблеск — и приставил эфес к бедрам, присвистнув: — Вот мой смычок, на нем и попляшите. Господни раны, спелся! 

Вперед выскочил позеленевший от волнения Бенволио Конделл. Обвел рукой партер, завертел головой, пытаясь одновременно докричаться до обеих сторон в еще не начавшейся, но заведомо смертельной драке: 

— Мы говорим средь многолюдства здесь: давайте удалимся с глаз долой и разрешим в спокойствии наш спор, иль разойдемся. Пялятся на нас.   
— Пусть пялятся — на то глаза даны, — мягко обходя полукругом вокруг застывшего Неда, Кит взмахнул шпагой, и внезапно, развернувшись, метко вперился взглядом в сидящего в ложе Томаса: — Я с места не сойду на радость им.

 

***

Тон Кита, игравшего Меркуцио, или, возможно, самого себя, был нарочито небрежным, с ленивой развальцей. 

Но Уилла, замершего тут же, за тяжелым бархатным занавесом в ожидании своего выхода, он обмануть не мог. Его Ромео, как и сам Уилл, хорошо знал, что скрывается за белозубыми улыбками и этим ленивым тоном, что у Меркурия, что у Меркуцио, носящего свое имя не зря: быстрый поток жгучих, как осиные жала, оскорблений, желание довести противника до белых глаз и первого — неверного и яростного — выпада. 

Зычный, знакомый голос Неда Аллена заставил вытянуть шею и чуть ли не высунуться из-за кулисы, чтобы посмотреть на них — вдвоем. На то, как замерли друг на против друга эти двое: столь же страстные противники в грядущем бою, сколь страстными они могли бы быть в любовной схватке.

Должно быть, Меркуцио сделал что-то, вдобавок к оскорбительным, насмешливым словам, потому что зал взорвался свистками и совершенно искренними подначками — как будто драка, в которой сходились эти два непримиримых врага, была взаправду, а не разыгрывалась множество раз до этого на тех же самых досках.

Зачастил Бенволио, пытаясь предотвратить неотвратимое, бесполезный в своем примирительном порыве. Тоже зараженный общей атмосферой, Конделл произносил свои слова как будто впервые, как будто на них всех светило не скупое февральское солнце Лондона, уже начавшее свой путь к закату, а щедрое веронское, стоящее в самом зените. Как будто поединок, и предстоящая заведомо известная гибель одного из противников должны произойти на самом деле.

Но все было решено заранее. И написано — его рукой.

И Кит устами Меркуцио произнес то, что должен был, и Уилл, выдохнув, сделал шаг на сцену — как и должен был.

Нед вежливо, будто все еще надеясь избежать ненужного, прикоснулся к шляпе:

— Что ж, мир вам, сэр, — идет мой человек. 

Кит залихватски подмигнул Уиллу, хлопнул себя по бедру:

— Да чтоб меня! Ливреи не видать. С услужливостью вызов примет он, так будет, ваша милость, весь он ваш. 

Кто-то в зале засмеялся — и на него зашикали. 

Вновь воцарилась живая, ожидающая, жадная тишина. Так, — мимоходом подумал Уилл, становясь между ними, прерывая контакт скрежещущих, как клинки взглядов, — зеваки смотрят на настоящий поединок. Зашевелилось в груди змеиное кубло тревоги и дурных предчувствий, но думать было некогда — Тибальт сплюнул ему под ноги:

— Ромео,— зычный голос Неда Аллена — Тамерлана и Фауста — разнесся над притихшим «Театром». — Ненависть мою ничто не выразит вернее слова «сволочь». 

И в голосе его были насмешка и презрение, столь искренние, что Уилл помимо воли схватился за шпагу, болтающуюся на боку, и тут же, опомнившись, поднял руки:

— Тибальт, причина, по которой ты мной любим, искупит яростный привет, что послан мне: поверь, я не подлец. Засим прощай. Не знаешь ты меня. 

Уилл приподнял шляпу, прощаясь, и, развернувшись на каблуках, сделал шаг к открывшему в неподдельном изумлении рот Конделлу и все так же зубасто улыбающемуся Киту. Обнял Кита за плечи, уводя прочь со сцены, подальше от опасности, как будто на самом деле еще ничего не было предрешено и все можно было переиграть.

— Малец, — рявкнул Тибальт, и вынудил остановиться, развернуться к себе лицом. — Не искупить тем весь урон, что ты нанес мне. И засим — дерись.

Кит мягко вывернулся из объятий, оставив своего Ромео с пустыми руками.

Уилл выпрямился, опустив руки и произнес с выражением бесконечной терпеливости, как будто напоминал себе, что с этим человеком ему теперь придется иметь дело всю жизнь:

— Да нет, я не чинил тебе урон — ты дорог мне сильней, чем можешь знать, пока не знаешь сей любви причин, — он снова, куда вежливей, чем в прошлый раз, поклонился Аллену. — Вот так, мой Капулетти, имя чье я чту своим, будь удовлетворен. 

В зале засвистели, осуждая его трусость.

 

***

— Не будь тряпкой, Ромео! — выкрикнула какая-то женщина, приставив руки ковшиком ко рту. — Где твои яйца?! 

Раздались нестройные хлопки в ладоши. 

Кит согласно подмахнул ей, будто они были давно знакомы, и безвестная зрительница изрекала истины в духе Платона. 

— Одержишь верх, коль пустишь в ход железку. 

Оставив Уилла позади, и как будто позабыв о его существовании, он в который раз принялся нарезать хищные круги вокруг Аллена. Круги становились все уже, Нед, демонстрируя угасающий интерес, избегал ненужных ему взглядов — и никак не мог накрыть когтистой лапой своей злости тот, за которым шла охота. 

— Кс-кс! — окликнул его Кит, и поманил пальцем, игриво красуясь. — Тибальт, ты, крысолов, прогуляемся? 

В ответе Неда прозвучала опасливая усталость — слово князя и его кровь довлели над желанием насадить на сталь обнаглевшего насмешника. 

— Чего тебе от меня надо?.. 

Конделл попытался удержать Кита за руку — и Кит дернулся с неприкрытым раздражением, тут же улыбнувшись Неду так елейно, так призывно, будто имя Тибальта было присвоено и им — тоже. Будто не на дуэль приглашал своего врага — а в постель. 

— Славный повелитель котов и кисок, ничего, кроме одной из твоих девяти жизней, — заверил он, указывая в сторону Аллена так и не спрятанной шпагой. — Тем имею смелость осмелиться, и ежели захочешь узнать меня поближе, вытрахать из тебя остальные восемь. Так вытащишь ты меч за уши из ножен? Ну-ка покрутись, или я сам откручу твои. 

Нед потащил клинок из ножен, картинно отсалютовал с поклоном, и принял фехтовальную стойку. Повисла такая тишина, что его слова, не самые лучшие в роли, не самые величественные, прозвучали последней трубой, предвестием Страшного Суда. 

— Я весь твой. 

Зазвенела сталь — да так, что во все стороны сыпанули искры. Острие просвистело где-то над ухом Кита, время ускорилось, воздух, проникающий в легкие, сделался горячее пряного вина зимой. Отражая просыпанные щедрой рукой удары, швыряя выпады и отскакивая, только чтобы снова ринуться в атаку, Кит уже не был уверен, где он: на пропитанной полуденным зноем улице Вероны, или же в грязной, замшелой подворотне неподалеку Нортон-Фолгейт. Так же, как не знал он, кто перед ним: заносчивый, дерущийся по нотной грамоте Тибальт, или трактирщик Бредли.

Может быть, Меркуцио попросту не пожелал заплатить Тибальту по счетам за угощение выпивкой? 

 

***

Мисс Джинни обеими пухлыми ладонями схватилась за лицо, прикрывая рот. Ужас, ужас, какой ужас! Ей говорили, и не раз, что театр — это как будто ты сам переживаешь то, что перед тобой разыгрывают. Она же, исправно приходя к городскому колодцу, чтобы потрепаться и посплетничать с тамошними прачками, каждый раз недоверчиво косила глазом и фыркала: ну надо же, нашли, чем себе головы забивать, и другим — дурить. Будто у честного человека нет больше забот, кроме как воображать себя кем-то другим, и переживать за него его же проблемы, покуда своих — пруд пруди, да в жизни не исчерпаешь. 

Но теперь она не знала, что и думать.

— Что же будет дальше? — пришлось спросить у соседки по толчее в партере — толпа притиснула их друг к дружке, словно они были подругами не разлей вода. — Неужто пришибут кого? 

Девка лишь цыкнула зубом: а ну, сама смотри!

Да как тут было смотреть, когда на сцене делалось такое, такое! 

Дружок ее бывшего постояльца дрался с коварным Тибальтом так ожесточенно, что Джинни не смогла бы поверить, что это — и не взаправду. Что они с высоченным статным молодцем, с чьей головы уже слетел оперенный фазаном берет, не ненавидят друг друга всем сердцем. 

И если сражение закончится плохо — то какая же судьба ждет двух юных влюбленных?!

Мисс Джинни сама не заметила, как начала всхлипывать в страхе.

***

И началось. 

Тонко запела сталь — Уилл мог бы поклясться, что никогда еще эта сцена не видела поединка, столь схожего с настоящим.

Меркуцио — или Кит под его личной? — нанес удар первым. Тибальт — или это был Аллен? — гибко, по-кошачьи уклонился, уходя от опасного касания, ударил сам — по-настоящему, без дураков метя туда, где под расхристанной сорочкой заканчивались ребра — прямиком в печень. 

Меркуцио играючи отвел удар, отвесил шутовской поклон партеру, взорвавшемуся безумными хлопками и воем, и сделал свой выпад. 

И вновь все взвихрилось чередой коротких ударов, завертелось так быстро, что даже опытному взгляду не просто было понять, где заканчивается один выпад и начинается другой, встречный.

— Меркуцио благородный, спрячь клинок! — взмолился Ромео устами Уилла или Уилл, уже знающий, к чему приведет эта схватка, устами Ромео.

Меркуцио-Кит обернулся к нему лишь на мгновение — и яростный взгляд сказал больше произнесенных слов:

— Эй, сэр, извольте тыкнуть. 

В партере заржали, забили в ладоши и даже с ложи раздались восторженные хлопки. Кит же — Кит чуть не пропустил удар.

Все пришло в движение, статисты, подхваченные общим настроением, тоже приняли условия игры, вступили в драку. Конделл под слоем белил зеленел — и было видно, что такое на сцене ему видеть еще не приходилось. Кто-то из статистов двинулся на него, угрожающе обнажив клинок, и Генри медленно, как во сне потащил свою шпагу из ножен, отступая, принялся отбиваться, но статист не уступал.

Уилл заметил замершего на самом краю сцены Бербеджа, чьи брови неумолимо ползли вверх от увиденного — и правда, можно было подумать, что несмотря на затупленные концы шпаг, драка была настоящей.

Или — была?!

— Бенволио, — заорал Уилл так отчаянно, как будто и вправду чья-то жизнь висела на волоске. — Выбей им клинки из рук!

Но Генри бросал по сторонам взгляды столь отчаянные, и так бездумно не следил за клинком противника, что в другое время Бенволио уже был бы убит. 

Уилл прыгнул в самую гущу драки, махнул наотмашь шпагой, отбиваясь от ударов, предназначенных не ему. Взывал:

— Стыдитесь, господа, народ смущать! 

Зал охал и ахал, дружно свистел и вопил, подбадривая дерущихся, как будто все они разом оказались на улицах славной старинной Вероны, прямо посреди сходки двух кланов, чья вражда была столь жестокой и давней, что уже никто и не мог вспомнить, с чего все началось.

И Уилл, как будто он в самом деле был тем влюбленным, которого угораздило влюбиться вовсе не в ту девушку, Ромео, одинаково волнующийся за судьбу и Меркуцио и Тибальта, бросился к ним, между ними, в отчаянной попытке остановить пущенное с горы колесо.

— Тибальт, Меркуцио, герцог запретил сражаться на Вероны площадях!

 

***

Ромео оказался между ними — сама Судьба, беспощадная в своем желании творить добро. Вогнался клином, и все, что произошло следом, заняло ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось бы, чтобы сказать: смерть всегда внезапна, сколько к ней ни готовься, и сколько о ней ни шути. 

Вот — все трое замерли, сцепившись неразрывно, как тогда, в ту ночь, которой безраздельно властвовала пьяноватая, охальная королева Маб — и рой ее нежных ручных фей. Вот — Кит воззрился в глаза Неду, Нед — жгуче впился взглядом в ответ: пора. Кит наклонил голову, чтобы зажать в зубах незаметно вынутый из рукава пузырек из бараньей кишки — с бараньей же кровью. И Нед не стал больше мешкать — пропорол так, что затупленное острие его клинка вышло сзади, из-под локтя. 

И Уилл отлетел, получив эфесом в лицо — кажется, по-настоящему. 

Загрохотали по сцене каблуки убегающих людей. Нед, обернувшись в последний раз, даже не поднял свой берет — только досадливо махнул рукой, кусая губы.

 

***

— Боже мой, — ахнул граф Гарри, по своей привычке почти ложась грудью на ограждение балкона. Его волосы полились вниз, и он то и дело беспокойно заправлял их за уши — в кои-то веки ему не нравилось красоваться модной укладкой, потому что золотистые волны мешали увидеть все, каждое вздрагивание ресниц Кита, нетвердо отступившего назад и прижавшего ладонь к боку. 

Под ладонью стремительно, неумолимо расползалось алое пятно крови — словно расцветал розовый бутон. 

— Нет, Боже мой. 

Гарри сжимал и разжимал кулаки от бессилия. Он был восхищен до глубины души — и раздосадован до такой степени, что ему приходилось бороться с желанием вскочить и запротестовать: нет, нет же, прекратите играть в это, прекратите жить этим, дайте ему еще шанс. 

Уилл Шекспир, твою мать, перепиши эту сцену — или добавь следующую, чтобы дать надежду, хоть немного надежды полюбоваться еще…

Резко обернувшись к Уолсингему — ну, что вы скажете, сэр, и теперь переигрывает?! — Гарри увидел застывшее, словно из мрамора высеченное лицо. Заносчивый болван сидел, вжавшись лопатками в спинку кресла — словно проглотил одну из тех шпаг, что шли в ход мгновение назад. И лишь кромка его ноздрей вздрагивала — граф Гарри мог бы поклясться, что это было похоже на возбуждение. 

Надежды, как и всегда в театре, не оставалось — Кит улыбнулся, и зубы его были перемазаны кровью. По подбородку потянулась тонкая алая струйка, а из расслабленной руки со звоном выпала шпага — острием прямо по сердцу. 

— Я ранен, — сказал он залу с веселым удивлением, как будто отметил сущую нелепицу, и воззрился на поднесенную к лицу ладонь, блестящую от крови. И, запрокинув голову, тряхнув волосами, расхохотался. Его смех прозвучал до того страшно, что у Гарри по спине пробежал табун зябких мурашек. — Чума на оба ваши дома! 

 

***

— А он — удрал, и хоть бы что? 

Мисс Джинни могла только слышать знакомый голос, в свое время не дававший ей спать ночью — ее глаза застилали слезы, катящиеся по румяным щекам градом. Стыдясь, она прикрыла лицо передником — еще не хватало встретить кого-нибудь из знакомых, чтобы они потом чесали языками на тот счет, что добрая хозяйка доброго постоялого двора занимается черт-те чем, разводя нюни в театре. 

Но ведь это было — так! 

Как можно было так писать? Кто же знал, что творится в голове у этого с виду наивного, добродушного парня, столько времени по ее милости выносившего ночные вазы постоянных жильцов? 

Бедная мисс Джинни уж и знать не знала, чем ей грозит окончание печальной истории — если теперь, только в ее середине, она рыдала, глядя на то, как на сцене умирает друг ее постояльца, прикинувшийся задиристым итальянским рыцарем. 

— Как, серьезна рана? 

Джинни заморгала, размазывая слезы ладонями по скулам — и сквозь прозрачную пелену вновь проступили невыносимые, будоражащие картины. 

***

Кит махнул рукой и сплюнул на сторону.

— Царапина. Но хватит и ее. 

Во рту было солоно. Весь блеск устремленных на сцену глаз был — его.

Вот такой и могла быть смерть — неразгаданная загадка, заданная человеку только раз. Без боли, или с такой болью, которая, перевалив за черту, уничтожает, пожирает саму себя, становясь — пустотой. Надвигающейся, черной, гулкой пустотой — как будто прохладная пещера, наполненная эхом твоей собственной нелепо оборванной жизни, в которую приходится войти после того, как прожаришься как следует на солнце. 

— Где мой паж? — заозирался он, ощутив внезапный приступ холодного, липкого страха перед этой неизбежной темнотой. — Подлец! Беги к врачу! 

Мальчишки-подмастерья, на чьем лице отразился неподдельный ужас, и след простыл. 

И Кит, комкая окровавленную сорочку, согнулся, как от резкой боли — запоздавшей, забытой в пылу драки в самом дальнем ряду партера. 

Он рухнул на сцену, как будто со стороны услыхав звук своего падения.

***

 

Едва начался поединок, Томас позабыл обо всех и обо всем, даже о медленно наливающемся болью правом виске. Он прикипел глазами к сцене, против собственной воли следя за каждым движением дерущихся — так, словно бы он сам вот-вот должен влететь вместо бестолково мечущегося по сцене Ромео в самую свалку, чтобы прикрыть Киту спину. Так, как он это делал всегда. Так, как они с Китом это делали друг для друга. 

Умом Томас понимал, что это всего лишь глупый порыв, привычка, въевшаяся под кожу, как въедаются чернила в пальцы у писак вроде Шекспира. Умом понимал, а сердце сжималось каждый раз, когда шпага высоченного густобрового и густоголосого Тибальта метила в прикрытую только такой смешной защитой как льняная сорочка грудь Кита. 

Кит тоже дрался, похоже, всерьез, позабыв, что это — всего лишь игра, и что старые доски «Театра» — отнюдь не мостовые Вероны или Мадрида, Парижа, или Рима — любого города, где они с бывали вдвоем.

И Томас смотрел, наконец, мог видеть, как это выглядит со стороны. И каково бывает, когда Кит — без него. И убеждался, что Кит не зря назывался Меркурием, Меркуцио: быстрый как ртуть, и столь же неуловимый, он теснил своего противника, осыпая того лавиной коротких ударов. И в какой-то момент Томас поймал себя на том, что подался вперед, чтобы получше, до деталей рассмотреть все, что происходило на подмостках — вместе с юным Саутгемптоном, который, похоже и вовсе забыл о его присутствии. 

Усилием воли Томас откинулся назад, на спинку стула и сцепил пальцы так, что тонкая кожа перчаток затрещала. 

Кит был хорош, хорош до невозможности — разгоряченный боем, быстрый, смертоносный. В какой-то момент Томасу показалось, что актеры забыли, чем должна закончиться эта сцена, во многих списках разошедшаяся по Лондону и даже королевству, попадающих к нему на стол с пометками: «Говорят, что автор изобразил какое-то политическое убийство, за которое герой был помещен в Нью-Гейт». И Томас улыбался этим диким слухам, но доносы откладывал — кто знает, что могло пригодиться в его работе?

Но сейчас ему было не до работы. 

Ахнул зал, а вместе со всеми чуть не зарыдал и юный граф Саутгемптон, когда бестолочь Шекспир, с его не менее бестолковым героем втиснулся между Меркурием и его разящим клинком. Меркуцио, Кит покачнулся, будто не веря себе самому, и произнес — таким голосом, какого Томас никогда прежде у Кита не слышал:

— Царапина. Но хватит и ее.

Томас не поверил своим глазам. А ведь действительно — все так просто. Все концы, все растрепанные чувства, все обиды, нанесенные и те, какие еще могут быть нанесены, все опасные тайны и злобные выпады, все признания и все обманы, на которые способен тот, кто прижимает сейчас ладонь к расплывающемуся на сорочке пятну бараньей крови, может оборвать кровь — настоящая. И один настоящий удар. 

Мысль, так до конца и не оформившаяся, вновь принесла с собой резкий запах жасмина и головную боль.

 

***

 

Уилл отлетел в сторону, получив в лицо настоящим эфесом театральной шпаги. И упав на одно колено, слизывая с губы самую натуральную, отнюдь не бутафорскую кровь, не увидел, того, что произошло, того, что знал наизусть. А когда повернулся, дело было уже сделано. Кит — не Меркуцио, о, нет! — падал на подмостки, зажимая ладонью рану в боку и отплевываясь, отплевываясь кровью. Время, казалось, замедлилось в разы, когда Уилл бросился — со всех ног, позабыв о своей небольшой контузии, и все равно страшно медленно, к нему, падающему.

С бьющимся у самого горла сердцем, со слезами на глазах упал на колени рядом с лежащим, отвел руку, прижатую к боку:

— Крепись, мой друг, — сказал, и сам понимал, как жалко и неубедительно звучат его слова. — Рана не так уж велика.

Кто-то в партере громко всхлипнул.

***

Когда Кит, поднятый нечеловечески отчаянным порывом подоспевшего Уилла, протянул руку, чтобы тронуть его щеку — рука крупно дрожала. Эта дрожь не была сыграна — она шла изнутри него, оттуда, где припрятанный под одеждой второй пузырь с животной кровью сдувался, выплескивая на сорочку и сквозь нее новые порции крови. 

 

— Не-ет, — покачал он головой, пытаясь окинуть Уилла взглядом — в последний раз на этой сцене, в последний раз в этой пьесе. Он снова улыбался — без страха перед грядущим мраком, наступавшим на пятки его герою с самого первого его выхода и с первых строк, написанных Шекспиром для него в ту ночь, когда он впервые заговорил устами Кита. — Нет, она не глубиной с колодец и не шириной с церковные ворота. Но хватит и ее, чтоб сделать дело. Спроси на мой счет назавтра, и найдешь, что я в могиле. Этот мир, я настаиваю, всыпал мне перцу. 

Он не слышал никого и ничего — перед лицом гибели каждый человек совершенно одинок, будь он пропитой гуляка или монах-отшельник, влюбленный дурачок или престарелый мудрец. Он бледнел, цепляясь сумасшедшим взглядом за влажный взгляд Уилла — и ледяной пот густо покрывал его лоб и виски.

— Чума на оба ваши дома! — Кит заорал, хватаясь за бок и корчась, как от невыносимой судороги, той, что, продлись она дальше, убила бы несчастного одним своим присутствием в его теле. — Господни раны, пес, крыса, мышь, кот — оцарапать человека насмерть! Пижон, фигляр, ублюдок, дерущийся по учебнику арифметики!

Конделл подступил к ним бесшумно, подобрав брошенную шпагу и волоча ее острием по доскам. Слабеющая рука Кита вдруг заново обрела силу — он поймал Уилла за подбородок, и, привстав, со злостью осклабился ему в лицо: 

— Какого Дьявола ты влез меж нами?! Я был ранен из-под твоей руки. 

— Я хотел сделать как лучше… — пролепетал Уилл, и по его щеке, перемазанной все той же вездесущей бараньей кровью, поползла слеза. 

Кит оттолкнул его, перекинулся на живот, попытался встать. Кровь закапала прямо на сцену — ох и здорово же постарался маленький Гоф, колдуя над реквизитом! 

С мрачной усмешкой, с колен, Кит убрал волосы со лба, и воззрился на полумертвого от страха Бенволио исподлобья: 

— Тащи меня в какой-нибудь дом, Бенволио, или я сомлею прямо здесь.

***

Гарри сидел ни жив ни мертв — впрочем, как и все, кто попал бы в поле его зрения, пожелай он хоть на мгновение оторвать зачарованный взгляд от сцены. Кит Марло умирал так, что некая сердобольная женщина — там, внизу, — не выдержала, и завопила:

— Да где же этот чертов паж? Позовите кто-нибудь доктора, скорее! 

Бенволио уводил Меркуцио прочь, а тот повторял, как заведенный, то и дело оборачиваясь на опустошенно упавшего на подмостки Ромео — с лицом в его крови:

— Чума на оба ваши дома! Они пустили меня на корм для червей. Я получил свое! Чума на оба ваши дома! 

Ноги его подогнулись, и мастер Конделл едва успел подхватить его, чтобы избежать нового падения. 

— Я говорю: на оба! Ваши! Дома! — зловещим эхом донеслось уже из-за колыхнувшегося занавеса.

***

Кит с Генри ушли со сцены под тягостное, гробовое молчание. 

Снова в партере громко, отчаянно всхлипнула какая-то женщина, на нее опять зашикали, и сотни глаз уставились на Уилла, бессильно застывшего на сцене. Выжидали, спрашивали. Уилл, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Он и сам бы не мог ответить, что с ним происходит — с тех самых пор, как Меркуцио тут же, на сцене вывернулся из его объятий и рванулся навстречу своей гибели, а Уилл, а вовсе не Ромео, почувствовал в руках пустоту. Сердце тогда сжалось и рухнуло вниз, так что на секунду потемнело перед глазами. Вновь дурное предчувствие сдавило горло. Казалось, ожил один из худших кошмаров, которые преследовали его и никак не могли отпустить. Казалось, что он вновь, как в давнем своем бреду, держит в объятиях мертвое, застывшее тело Кита, кричит и не может к нему докричаться. 

Зачем он искушал богов, слушая: «Поскорей бы меня убили»? Зачем он согласился на то, чтобы Кит играл Меркуцио, ведь знал, какая судьба назначена ему, написана — его пером? Чья злокозненная воля заставила обернуться, и в тот самый миг, когда Кит, рухнул, окрашивая кровью доски сцены, обернуться? Кит просил его, требовал: не оборачивайся, никогда не оборачивайся. А он обернулся — и увидел.

Уилл провел рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть то, что теперь неотрывно стояло перед глазами. Произнес негромко, но затаивший дыхание зал слышал каждое слово:

— Достойный близкий герцога соратник, мой лучший друг, был насмерть ранен тут из-за меня. На имени моем пятно Тибальт поставил — тот Тибальт, с кем кровь на час связала нас. Джульетта! — воскликнул он с отчаянием, будто это восклицание что-то могло изменить. — С красой твоей девицей стал я сам, обмякла нрава доблестная сталь!

Позади раздались торопливые шаги Бенволио, и Уилл обернулся. 

Генри Конделл смотрел на него так, будто увидел впервые.

***

Он попал на сцену еще раз в этом спектакле — пришлось провести несколько длинных минут, лежа на расстеленных плащах рядом с Недом. Над ними творилось невообразимое — бушующая вражда на подмостках, неугомонная толпа внизу: волны, расшибающиеся о скалы. Зрители до того разохотились, что приняли участие в перепалке двух понесших невосполнимые потери семейств — если не поголовно, то большинством. 

— Видит Бог, это не Ромео все начал! — вопил кто-то совсем рядом. 

— Но и у Тибальта, твою мать, не было выбора! — перекрикивал второй голос. 

Ну конечно же — не было. Порой Уилл Шекспир умел быть беспощадным — хотя бы даже подталкивая своих героев ко всем известным развязкам, ради которых эти гремучие толпы и набивались в театр. Надеясь на то, что хотя бы раз все завершится по-другому, испытываешь сладостный укол, прошивающий тело насквозь, и узнаешь раз за разом — ничего, ничего не изменится, все было написано наперед рукой Бога, танцующего джигу во время Апокалипсиса. 

Кит хотел улыбнуться, но не мог — его так некстати положили лицом к партеру.

***

Вылавливать Шекспира, как доверчивую рыбину с драгоценной чешуей, беспечно плавающую в самых заиленных омутах, во второй раз не пришлось. Время пролетело на распростертых крыльях, забрав себе, оттянув с души леденящий ужас перед неизбежным концом — жизнь продолжалась во всем своем соку, пестрая, яростная, грубая, животная, голодная жизнь. И если смерть была — отсутствие потребности, отстраненность и меланхолия, то в жилах жизни текла самая бурная сангва, от тока которой дрожали и ходили ходуном подмостки «Театра». 

Такой джиги, какую задала труппа Джеймса Бербеджа после спектакля, давно не видали в «Театре»: танцы стремились не отставать от сражений, как жизнь всегда пыталась угнаться за смертью, собирая жатву на свой лад.

— Меня зарезали, ты отравился! Подохнешь, оживешь — и как будто крови становится больше! 

Кит хватал Уилла за плечи, и они раскланивались, тут же поддаваясь взвихренному перебору захлебывающейся музыки — и неслись, неслись вскачь, взмыленные, будто ездовые лошади. Подхватывали польщенно розовеющего, чуть не плачущего от радости Гофа, вынуждая поспевать, приподнимая юбки. 

— Я хочу тебя, слышишь? — то, что следовало говорить шепотом, Кит выкрикивал поверх ангельски-белокурой головы маленькой Джульетты, а окровавленная сорочка взвивалась на нем от резвых прыжков. Он видел: Уилла, его улыбку, его нетерпение, вызревшее, как тот самый плод мушмулы, осмеянный остроязыкими девицами подальше от чужих ушей. Видел, мог дотянуться — и дотягивался, хватал, притягивал к себе, ощущая тепло и запах, смятение и ответный порыв. — Хочу еще больше, во мне, кроме этого желания, больше ничего не осталось! Я сам — желание, как и ты! Ты слышишь меня, Орфей?! 

Нам бы только добраться — в Аид и обратно.

Едва оказавшись — друг перед другом, друг для друга, — они сплелись, будто джига стала змеиной свадьбой в руках Агатодемона. Охмеленные успехом актеры толкались вокруг, присвистывали, пели, а после им удалось найти укромный уголок под той самой лестницей, которая наверняка вела к престолу Господню — и не иначе. 

Кит прошептал скороговоркой, глядя на Уилла широко распахнутыми глазами безумца — так Меркуцио глядел на свою обольстительную смерть: 

— А знаешь — мой герой был влюблен в твоего. Это я ему одолжил, чтобы он не насмешничал попусту. Тем острее лезвие смеха, тем больнее его уколы, чем ближе к телу то, о чем рассыпаешь шутки… 

Уилл выдохнул, будто его саданули под ребра — и Кит едва не свалил его с ног, то ли целуя, то ли кусая — и держа за горло. Ударом спины в перегородку Шекспир вышиб ветхую доску, которую, по правде говоря, давным-давно стоило заменить, чтобы никто не поскалечился ненароком по пьяни — или по большой, как Вселенная, взваленная на плечи Геракла, страсти. 

Их смех был слышен всем, хотя они и пытались прибить его, будто взлетевшее облако пыли, ливневым дождем поцелуев с привкусом не остывшего еще пота и не отмытой еще крови. 

— О, Дьявол, давай подождем немного, — не слишком убедительно предложил Кит, прикрывая глаза, подставляя щеки и губы губам Уилла, плавясь под напором его готового к любому испытанию тела. Что значила пара-тройка преград: одежда, расстояние, время, — если возможно было прикасаться к коже под рубашкой — так? — Сейчас все равно не успеем… Даже в пекло спуститься — не успеем. 

Но взгляд его говорил: позови меня — и я проведу тебя туда, куда ты осмелишься отправиться.

 

***

— В Пекло, ты говоришь? — скалился Уилл, срывая с губ Кита короткие, пахнущие кровью, соленые поцелуи, отдавая свои — подслащенное, сильно разбавленное водой вино, которое сходило в «Театре» за яд. — А это мысль. Здешнее Пекло мы еще не оскверняли.

Он хватался за рубашку Кита, дергал нетерпеливо, задирал, пробираясь ладонями под успевшую заскорузнуть от крови ткань. Торопился, боялся, убеждался: Кит жив, цел. А голодные ладони скользили выше, ниже, по вздымающейся груди.

Ты был убит из под-моей руки, я — оглянулся и был отравлен по ошибке. 

Помнишь, ты говорил, тут же, на этой сцене, еще до того, как мы ступили за бархатный Стикс, до того, как не стало Уилла и Кита и появились Орфей и Меркурий: катабасис — это больно только сначала, а потом приходит удовольствие?

И каждый раз — как в первый.

Кто мы теперь — ты и я?

Люди, в дерзости своей преступившие границу, дозволенную им и ступившие в страну, откуда еще не возвращался ни один из смертных? Заснувшие, снящие люди, снявшие все покровы земных чувств?

Актеры, чья жизнь — театр и чей театр — весь мир?

Боги, ищущие и жаждущие пределов своего познания и — не имеющие их?

Тени, отплясывающие джигу, выбивающие золотую невесомую пыль из старых досок прежде, чем шагнуть в свинцовые воды и забыться — навеки? 

Теням, как и богам можно все.

***

— Мальчишка, здесь ты был с ним неразлучен — так будь и там! — Тибальт и впрямь был похож на кота, зажатого в углу, ощерившегося и шипящего. 

Водоворот страстей, бушующий на сцене, захватил и Неда Аллена. Уилл, отбивая его очередную сумасшедшую, отчаянную и заранее обреченную сюжетом на неудачу атаку, наступая сам, запоздало понял, что они дерутся — всерьез. Не было никакого драматурга, подменяющего своего актера, и никакого ведущего актера «Розы», по странному стечению обстоятельств тоже подменяющего актера — чужого театра, в чужой пьесе. Не было женатого католика из Стратфорда и без пяти минут женатого протестанта с Бишопсгейт — приличных, благонравных горожан, исправных налогоплательщиков, любителей пирогов, доступных девушек и пива, завсегдатаев «Сирены» и «Зеленого человека». Были — двое мужчин, разделивших по собственной воле и вопреки ей же страсть к одному. Были Уилл Шекспир и Нед Аллен, одинаково пришибленные своей любовью к Киту Марло.

— А это меч решит!

Все было предопределено заранее. Тибальт поскользнулся, качнулся вперед, напарываясь на шпагу Ромео, а скула Неда Аллена встретилась с локтем Уилла Шекспира. Вакханки не растерзали Орфея, но он научился убивать.

***

— Нет, — говорил Кит, отступая, и тут же — наступая, отдаваясь, беря с такой готовностью, как будто все, что им было отпущено — всего несколько минут в песочных часах Джейме Бербеджа. — Сейчас все равно не успеем…

Но Уилл, следуя словам его, а глазам и жестам видел — да.

***

Некоторое время Нед стоял поодаль, мрачно прижимая смоченную в холодной воде тряпицу к щеке. Актерская фортуна в последнее время взяла себе привычку куражиться над ним, а в особенности над его лицом. Что ж, может быть фонарь под глазом того стоил: овации, встретившие его последний выход на сцену во время джиги, казалось, могли обрушить небеса на землю, а хлипкую громаду «Театра» и вовсе развеять по ветру. Сегодняшний вечер, посему, обещал много приятных развлечений и в целом веселый досуг: кабаки, девки, гроздьями виснущие на шее, пахнущие модными и не очень модными духами записочки от восторженных любительниц итальянских страстей с предложениями разделить эти страсти в более уединенной обстановке. 

Но Нед Аллен, чертов дурак, стоял у стены в узком проходе, заваленном разобранными декорациями, держа у лица быстро согревающуюся тряпку, и смотрел тяжелеющим взглядом, как Кит Марло, румяный и растрепанный, в закатанной почти до горла заляпанной кровью рубашке, млеет в объятиях Уилла Шекспира. Шекспиру Нед был обязан синяком, Киту — неожиданно остервенелой дракой на шпагах и стертой гранью между иллюзией и обычной, скучной в своей сытости жизнью. 

Хотя, конечно, если приглядеться, Кит отнюдь не млел — и не собирался. Он был весь в движении, не замирая ни на минуту: извивался, тяжело дыша, зарываясь быстрыми пальцами в темные волосы Уилла, чтобы притянуть его для поцелуя. Говорил что-то громким шепотом, вжимаясь губами в ухо. 

Так знакомо. 

Когда же он широко провел языком по шее своей глуповато-счастливой жертвы, его взгляд напоролся на взгляд Аллена, как Меркуцио — на шпагу Тибальта. Предопределенно. Неизбежно. 

— Эй, Кит! — окликнул его Нед, отчего-то остро ненавидя себя, как будто он опять оказался на краю непомерной дурости, и уже знал, что бросится в ее бездну с головой. — У меня к тебе разговор. Без тебя, Шекспир. 

 

***

— Дорогие, милые актеры! — звонко воскликнул граф Гарри, лишь завидев всех троих участников так поразившей его сценической драки, по счастливому случаю оказавшихся тут вместе. В случай Гарри, конечно, не верил, но был свято уверен в том, что за его завесой кроется такое количество опасных и манящих сокровищ, что иному обывателю их хватило бы до конца дней. 

Возможно, весьма скорого. 

Нед Аллен, Уилл Шекспир и Кит Марло обернулись к нему, словно репетировали этот эффектный прием и раньше. 

— Милые актеры, — повторил он бархатным тоном, одновременно сияя улыбкой, все еще влажными глазами и жемчугом, украшающим одежду и мочки обоих ушей. Он упивался своей находкой, доставшейся ему легко — перед ним расступались с поклонами, явно видя потенциального патрона и покровителя, а владелец «Театра» Джеймс Бербедж, смешно сдвинув княжескую корону набекрень, так и рассыпался в любезностях, не находя себе места от распирающего счастья. — Я так рад, что черт дернул меня заглянуть на эту постановку именно сегодня. Хотя я видел ее уже несколько раз, то, что вы показали мне только что… 

Гарри перевел милостивый взор на Кита — и мигом растерял все деланное величие. Зардевшись, он замечал одну деталь за другой: руку автора чудесной печальной пьесы, так и не успевшую убраться с талии Марло, быстро приподнимающиеся ключицы самого Кита, который даже не пытался скрыть, что дышит слишком уж часто даже для того, кого настигла большая милость… 

Ба, да Гарри был бы круглым идиотом, если бы не воспользовался той роскошью, что сама рухнула ему в подставленные ладони. От четких планов, заигравших в воображении, от фантазийных картин, затмивших планы, от дерзости тысячи замыслов, опутавших руки и ноги сладкими токами покалывания, Саутгемптон взволновался настолько, что тут же ляпнул непозволительную глупость:

— Кит, ты должен прийти ко мне… будет знатная гулянка, ну ты понимаешь. Почитаешь нам… свои стихи. И друзей бери, я буду рад видеть всех вас.

***

Глядя на возбужденно встряхивающего своими длинными золотистыми локонами, аплодирующего, щедро отбивая даже на вид мягкие, как у девицы, ладони Генри Саутгемптона, Томас неожиданно подумал: женюсь. Женюсь, уеду в Скетбари — и катись оно все к Дьяволу. Они все, скопом и по отдельности, все без исключения, а первый из них — выплясывающий на сцене в обнимку с улыбающимся во весь рот Шекспиром Кит Марло. Кит, который перестал быть — его. 

Что ж, кажется, именно об этом предупреждал его в свое время покойный сэр Фрэнсис, говоря, что Томас строит свои замки на песке и для того, чтобы разрушить их, достаточно одного-единственного шторма. Томас тогда только улыбался: столько штормов пронеслось над их с Китом головами, что их бы с лихвой хватило, чтобы снести сотню таких придуманных замков, а они все еще были вместе, а они все еще были — они. Кто же мог подумать, что Рок явится по Томасову душу в виде кудрявого, с влажно блестящими глазами ягненка из Уорикшира, с его мягким выговором и смешными манерами наивного до глупости провинциала.

А где-то в Кенте терпеливо ждала белокурая нежная Одри — не лекарство, о нет, но облегчение боли. 

Джига закончилась — и Томас очнулся, оставшись один в ложе среди пустеющего, стихающего «Театра».

 

***

Уилл не стал убирать руку с талии Кита, не стал отпускать его и напускать на себя хотя бы внешнюю благопристойность — да и перед кем? Сказала бы его ладонь или может, порозовевшие скулы Кита и возбужденно блестящие глаза их обоих Неду что-то новое? Что-то, чего он не знал, не видел, не рассмотрел как следует? Вряд ли. Поэтому уходить Уилл и не собирался, и кто знает, чем бы обернулось пренебрежительное «Без тебя, Шекспир», сказанное так и не вышедшим до конца из роли Тибальта Алленом. Уж не новым ли жестоким поединком? Уилл вздернул подбородок и выпрямил спину — и почувствовал теплую ладонь Кита на своей руке. 

— Дорогие, милые актеры! — раздалось вдруг из-за спины Аллена, и весь в сиянии — своих локонов, своей улыбки и своего титула — явился к ним в виде светозарного, спасительного ангела Генри Ризли, граф Саутгемптон. А вслед за ним, как и положено в хороших пьесах, и как было в знаменитой пьесе Кита про дьявола, явился еще один персонаж.

И Уилл почувствовал, как в одно мгновение напрягся до стального звона Кит в его руках.

***

Томас стоял в тени, скрытый от любопытных взглядов, и наблюдал за собачьей свадьбой, развернувшейся у него на глазах. Неприятно сосало под ложечкой: не от того даже, что мысль прийти за кулисы к блистательному драматургу и, как оказалось, не менее блистательному актеру пришла в голову не ему одному. От того, что он оказался — лишь одним из многих жаждущих, и даже не первым среди них. Слушая, как разливается соловьем Саутгемптон, глядя на ладонь Шекспира, вцепившегося в Кита так, словно тот мог исчезнуть по одному мановению нежной ручки юного графа, глядя на твердеющую спину высоченного Неда Аллена, Томас чувствовал, как разливается в воздухе запах жасмина, а в его голове, сползая с виска на скулу и челюсть, боль.

— Примите мои поздравления, джентльмены. Прекрасный спектакль, прекрасная игра, — Томас заговорил негромко, но все четверо как по команде уставились на него. — Мастер Шекспир, чудесная пьеса. Мастер Аллен — вы неподражаемы. Кит, у меня нет слов…

Чувствуя, как болью наливается затылок и шея, он коснулся пальцами шляпы в вежливом, но подобающем поклоне.

— Милорд Саутгемптон.

Граф Гарри похлопал подкрашенными ресницам — совсем как Джульетта недавно, скопировал он что ли, ухватку? А потом расплылся в приветливой улыбке:

— Уолсингем, мы говорили о вечеринке. Я устраиваю ее для своих друзей. Тесный круг, приятные люди. Не желаете присоединиться?

***

 

Граф Гарри умиленно захлопал в ладоши, словно он все еще не покинул свою зрительскую ложу, из которой постоянно рисковал вывалиться головой вниз благодаря излишнему любопытству и внимательности, достойной ученого, наблюдающего за жизнью муравьев в муравейнике. Он тоже старался держаться поближе к окровавленной сорочке Кита, даже пребывая в узде, сплетенной из голубой крови, белой кости и еще более белых рук. 

— Я надеюсь, мой друг, ваши раны затянутся до мгновения, когда вы переступите мой порог. Если же нет — мы найдем лучшие способы унять вашу боль. Ничто не утешает в горестях лучше, нежели вино и любовь. 

— Какое же вино, и чья любовь, позвольте поинтересоваться? — спросил Уолсингем, взяв на себя роль сумрачного Прометея, потерянную Недом, как перчатка или чулок. В отличие от всех собравшихся, он один не стремился приблизиться к Киту, посмотреть на него в упор, прикоснуться. Втыкая в полотнище болтовни шпильки ядовитых замечаний, он не ожидал, что Кит засмеется. Скрещенные на груди руки были его распятием, напускная вуаль скептицизма, пахнущая розами, — его броней. 

И Кит не смотрел на него — даже искоса. 

— Лучшее вино из моих подвалов к вашим услугам, — как ни в чем не бывало, отвечал радушный хозяин, и убедительно накрывал своей мягкой, как кошачья лапка, ладонью руку Кита, расслабленно упирающуюся в столешницу рядом со склянками с белилами и румянами. — А любовь… любовь бывает разной, и стоит по-разному. 

Кит отхлебнул вина из горла глиняной бутылки — быть может, запасы старого Бербеджа и не были столь великолепными, как те, коими похвалялся Саутгемптон, восторженный, будто щенок, но промочить горло после стремительной гонки от чужой смерти до собственного желания не мешало. Голова почему-то шла кругом — или это сквозняк так раскачивал висящие гроздьями костюмы? Томас бледнел по мере того, как Уилл занимался румянцем, Аллен потягивался за бутылкой, чтобы встретить на ее горлышке пальцы Кита, а у юного графа рот не закрывался ни на минуту:

— Мне хотелось бы сделать так, чтобы все приглашенные джентльмены были счастливы.

— Мы уже счастливы одним вашим приглашением, милорд, — почтительно заверил Нед, глядя при этом на Кита. 

А Томас спросил, не мог не спросить: 

— А дамы, насколько я понимаю, компанию нам не составят вовсе? 

Сладковатое, легкое вино вмиг показалось Киту кислым до вязкости, как будто треклятый Уолсингем все живое вокруг себя заставлял киснуть, увядать и покрываться плесенью. 

Гарри же казался неугасимым в своем счастье — осязать болтающего ногами малознакомого ему в сути своей, и оттого еще более влекущего человека, и пить из одной бутылки с актерами и писаками:

— Нет, не составят. Это будет нечто совершенно особенное, понимаете? В греческом духе, и все такое.

Блуждающая на губах Кита улыбка сделалась четче — препятствие, вставшее на его пути к Уиллу и его любви, пьяной безо всяких вин, приобретало причудливые формы. Орфей же, переступая с ноги на ногу, ерошил волосы на затылке жестом незадачливого школьника, пылал, пылал, пылал — и не торопился усмирить собравшихся во рву львов звуками своей лиры. 

Сыграй не для них — для меня, Орфей. 

— Мы с моим другом, — начал Кит, обращаясь ни к кому другому, только — к Шекспиру, и прожигая его внезапно потемневшим взглядом. — Напишем по такому случаю… нечто. Нечто, что будет сыграно. 

Подари мне гимн, Орфей. И пускай все, до чего мы дотронемся, будет — мУка, мистерия, музыка.

Он кланялся, а вслед его поклону несся железный смех Томаса Уолсингема:

— Не сомневаюсь, господа сочинители, — и он делал ударение на последнем слове, — что грядущая интермедия погрузит нас в античные переживания, точно так же, как ваша, мастер Шекспир, пьеса перенесла нас на камни далекой Вероны сегодня.

Граф Гарри снова восторженно хлопал в ладоши и смеялся — так заливисто и искренне, что Уилл невольно поискал глазами кого-то из сопровождающих его взрослых.

***

Видит Бог — Томас держался из последних сил. Боль заливала глаза, бросая на все прозрачную, красноватую вуаль, собираясь избытком жидкости в затылке, отчего голова была гулкой и пустой, как железный котел. Томаса замутило снова. А, может, его мутило от улыбки Кита, от взглядов, которыми они обменивались с Шекспиром и от их сцепленных вместе пальцев. Все вы тут собрались с единой целью, думал Томас, окидывая собравшихся тяжелым взором, и остро осознавая, что он им — чужой, до такой степени, что передавая друг другу по кругу бутылку с вином, никто, даже щебечущий граф Гарри, не догадался предложить вина ему. Или попросту не захотел?

— Где тут раненый? Я хирург! Расступитесь, дайте дорогу! Где раненый?! — закричали так, что Томас с трудом подавил желание закрыть уши ладонями: для его чуткого нынче слуха эти вопли были тем еще испытанием. 

Какой-то человек, в явно накинутом наспех поверх домашней одежды плаще с сумкой через плечо ворвался в их кружок. За ним бежал мальчишка — тот самый слуга не Кита, но Меркуцио.

— Кого тут убили?!

— Вот! — трубно завопил мальчишка — вопль его был не хуже воплей Сирены, и торжествующе показал пальцем на Кита. — Вот они самые раненые и есть! Этот — очередной тычок пальцем в опешившего, чуть не подавившегося вином Эдварда Аллена, — их шпагой как пырнет! А они как упадут! Кровищи было, сэр!..

Томас все-таки прижал пальцы к вискам — и сам не заметил этого. Боль подкатила к горлу, и он подумал, что лишиться чувств при словах о ранах и крови, совсем как нежная невинная девица, будет вполне достойным завершением этого позорного дня.

— Вам дурно? Выпейте вина, сэр, — тихо позвал его кто-то.

Томас поднял глаза. Чертов Уилл Шекспир протягивал ему бутылку.

***

Кит и подумать не мог, что Томас еще когда-то преподнесет ему неожиданность, как отравленную дагу в сердце — из-под плаща, прикрывающего руку опытного фехтовальщика, как палач — голову Иоанна Крестителя Иродиаде. Так случалось всегда. Стоило утратить бдительность — и происходила некая драма, написанная Провидением по собственным законам стихосложения, чуждым людскому слуху и разума. Так случилось и теперь. 

Заливистый щебет золотисто-белого соловья, по какой-то ошибке названного громким именем графа Саутгемптона, прервался на неблагозвучной ноте — светящийся от детского желания поскорее устроить нечто невообразимое, смелое, дерзкое, плывущий, тающий от всеобщего внимания и понимания, Гарри охнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Блеснули перстни и белки глаз, Аллен чертыхнулся, Уилл ошарашено выбросил вперед руку с почти опустошенной бутылкой вина, как будто хотел не предложить ее Уолсингему, а ударить его в лицо донышком. 

В гримерную каморку ввалился взмыленный, как ездовая лошадь, хирург, и воззрился на оседлавшего стол Кита, будто тот был воскресшим по воле Божьей Лазарем, не успевшим еще переодеться из погребальных пелен в свою обычную одежду. 

— Если этот господин убит, почему он пьет и смеется? — задал он самый дурацкий из возможных вопросов, и замигал по сторонам: вдруг найдется кто-то помертвее? — Что это за шутки, джентльмены, вы своим баловством оторвали меня от серьезно больного человека, и он… 

— Так вы сами послали меня за доктором, мастер Марло! — задыхаясь от возмущения и бега, оправдывался мальчишка. — Это все было в пьесе мастера Шекспира, но вы так страшно харкали кровью, что… 

— Какая потешная путаница! — воскликнул сообразительный Саутгемптон, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим с видом Эдипа, разгадавшего сфинксову загадку, и только благодаря этому оставшемуся в живых. 

— Да что за черт? — жрец Асклепия, вконец обессилев от непонимания, развел руками. — Нехорошо, господа, так куражиться. Со смертью шутят только глупцы и закоренелые грешники! 

И тут Томас Уолсингем побледнел как полотно, будто произошедшее веселое недоразумение вконец вытянуло из него всю оставшуюся кровь. Тени под его глазами сделались четче синяка, поставленного на лице Неда Аллена в пылу сценической драки, а взгляд, размытый и бессмысленный, устремился на Кита с непередаваемым отчаяньем. 

Так смотрели лишь умирающие — или мертвецы, которым позабыли закрыть глаза. 

— Залей это вино себе в жопу, Ромео, — молвил Уолсингем отчетливо, жестко, лязгающе, словно оратор с римской трибуны, призывающий стереть с лица земли по меньшей мере один Карфаген. И без чувств грохнулся во весь рост, подняв облако пыли, заставив Гарри отскочить, а Неда — броситься вперед, чтобы опоздать. 

Голова Томаса метко встретилась с углом стола, а мальчишка, воспрянув духом, торжествующе ткнул пальцем и завопил благим матом:

— Так вот же, вот он, вот его и убили!

***

О Боже! 

Томми Кид уже давно наблюдал из утихающего запыленного полумрака за тем, как Кит, как всегда, красивый той дерзкой, кричащей красотой, которую глупец мог бы запросто спутать с отталкивающим самодовольством или противоестественностью, цвел под обожающими взглядами вперекрест. Как всегда, его окружали бабочки, притянутые пламенем. Для них опалить крылья — значило познать величайшее наслаждение. Для Кита Марло сжечь очередную бабочку значило — проснуться на следующее утро, и забыть о ней. 

В гримерной, за приоткрытой дверью, то и дело звучал смех. Киду самонадеянно казалось, что люди, веселящиеся там без него, потешаются как раз над ним, над его жалкой любовью, над его утратившим смысл существованием и давно мертвой Музой. 

Нет, Томми ни за что не подошел бы к ним. Он помнил — лучше всего на свете, лучше собственного имени и строк своих пьес! — что сказал ему Марло в ту ночь, переходящую в бескровное водянистое утро, какой стала теперь опустевшая жизнь: ты мне больше не нужен. 

Поди прочь и не возвращайся. 

Он и сам не знал, зачем уже столько месяцев подряд покупал самые дешевые билеты в партер, чтобы пересматривать пьесы Кита снова и снова, снова и снова, снизу, словно с колен. И зачем он стал смотреть постановки пьес Уилла Шекспира, того, кто с наивной уверенностью отобрал последние крохи еды у умирающего от голода. 

Может быть, затем, чтобы увидеть сегодня на сцене то, что оборвало и без того истерзанное сердце в пропасть? Смерть Меркуцио, смерть Кита Марло, захлебывающегося остроумием и кровью, истекающего ядом и кровью, ударила Томми Кида когтистой лапой изводящего его все это время чудовища. Терпеть стало невозможно — он не был Иовом, и не был испытуем Господом Богом, лишь Дьяволом и безжалостной грязной страстью, не оставившей камня на камне от его души. 

Он пришел к Киту, заранее зная, что не застанет его в одиночестве. 

И, увидев то, чего не ожидал увидеть, выдал себя, глупо вскрикнув.

***

Они снова выбрались из «Театра», когда стемнело и лишь редкие точки фонарей отмечали путь: скорей, скорей, скорей, от одной до другой, из улицы в переулок, оттуда в подворотню и — на новую улицу. Спугнуть своим смехом и объятиями незадачливых редких прохожих, прижать Кита спиной к стене, бесцеремонно обхватывая шею ладонями, накрывать прохладные, пахнущие вином и все еще отдающие кровью губы губами, прижаться на короткий мучительный миг. Анабасис — это тоже больно, мой Меркурий, мы умерли и воскресли не в третий день, а всего лишь чрез час — ты и через минуту — я, но той черной вечности часа и минуты хватило, чтобы проснуться — голодным и жадным до жизни и любви как никогда.  
Быть прижатым к стене и почувствовать ладонь Кита на средоточии своего естества, подаваться вперед, вперед с мучительным стоном, тут же запечатанным поцелуем и злобным шипением какой-то тени. 

Рассмеяться: прочь, прочь, тени, ради вас мы спускались в Аид и ради вас вышли в мир живых — обратно. Кто пойдет по нашей дороге, ну, кому хватит смелости и отчаянного веселья?

Юному графу Гарри с его золотыми кудрями, мягкими холеными ладонями с розовыми ноготками, как у девушки, с широко распахнутыми от изумления и восторга глазами, — не хватило, да и не могло хватить. Он — единственный из всех, кто не умирал еще ни разу, единственный, для кого любовь была игрой, сродни спектаклю, а потому это была ни жизнь и ни смерть, а всего лишь легкая забава, сродни французскому теннису. 

Томасу Уолсингему не хватило — ему изменили все чувства разом, и нигредо лондонской ночи поглотило его, взмахнувшего полой дорогого плаща, как приспущенным в знак траура или сдачи флагом. Он сбежал, едва врач привел его в чувство, сбежал так быстро, что даже двух слов нельзя было вставить между его безумным, мечущим молнии взглядом и ответным — острым, кинжальным Кита.

Томми Киду тоже не хватило, всего-то пары фраз, пары слов, сколько бы он ни призывал своего бога, богов, он оставался тенью — бледной, выморочной, бескровной тенью — бывший друг, бывший любовник, бывший поэт. Покорный, жертвенный, чья жертва была принята — и тут же отброшена.

Неду Аллену — Тамерлану, возжелавшему полмира и получившему его, и Фаусту, продавшему душу за знания и получившему чертовы черепки вместо, — не хватило. В этот раз не хватило. А может быть, на него, Тибальта, кошачьего царя, утратившего все-то одну из девяти своих жизней, так подействовало возвращение в мир живых? Может быть, в этот раз было слишком мало вина и слишком много света в полумраке засыпающего «Театра», что наскоро скомкав последнюю фразу, он сбежал и взгляд, брошенный на их с Китом сцепленные неразрывно пальцы, был полон жадного отчаяния и боли? 

Что ж, умирать — больно, воскресать к жизни новой — еще больнее.

Чувствовать, как от ладони Кита, пробирающейся под одежду, вспыхивает за закрытыми веками ослепительно-белое — невыносимо.

Но Кит отпускал его, вновь брал за руку, и они снова шли, почти бежали, как в тот вечер, когда за ними гналась городская стража. 

До знакомой двери на Хог-Лейн. 

До светящихся окон.


End file.
